Harry Potter and The Happy Beginning
by butimyours
Summary: On the 19th Of July 1983, two lives would change forever. Sirius Black is a free man and is able to raise Harry from when he turns just three years old.
1. A New Beginning

Azkaban was always so cold.

That's the one thing Sirius noticed after only a few days in his cell. The crisp air seeped quietly into his bones and the shivering was a constant. The screaming was also consistent, a different sound each day to wake the man up from his nightmares. Sirius knew, from the stories and from now lived experience that people lost their minds here. Either the guilt or the loneliness caused every single person to go a little bit insane. The only exception was Sirius, although the cocky, handsome man that entered was deceased, parts of him still remained. He wasn't screaming, he wasn't begging for a way out, he was still. Silent. Staring at the floor with his dead grey eyes, twiddling his thumbs.

All of that however, was about to change.

It was July 19th, 1983. A Tuesday to be precise. Of course, Sirius didn't know that. He hadn't known the date for many years. The days just kept on going in Azkaban, the same routine repeating itself until that's the only thing you ever know. The steps that echoed through the cell caused him to look up. There seemed to be a glitch in the system.

A man in a blue robe was walking slowly towards him. Sirius quickly stood, confusion plain as day written on his face. People didn't come to Azkaban, especially people with such colourful clothes. It had been years since somebody had worn a colour other than faded black and white. The confusion soon flicked to surprise as the man kept walking towards him. No one had ever visited. He didn't think it was possible. The man eventually stopped, right outside his cell and his hands quickly went to working open the door.

"Sirius Orion Black?" The man's gravelly voice asked, and Sirius could only nod, his voice far too weak to be used.

The man gave a small grunt before pulling the door open, standing aside to await Sirius' exit. But he stood, frozen in the room that he had been wrongly caged in years ago as a bewildered look passed over his face. The bulky man huffed in frustration, quite obviously annoyed at the lack of cooperation of the criminal. So he pulled out a small scroll, quickly rolling it out before speaking.

"The Ministry of Magic has officially recognised that Sirius Orion Black is not guilty of the crime charged against him. Peter Pettigrew has been found, as of now in the middle of trail awaiting verdict." Sirius flinched as the man read out the name with such fluency. The man who had ruined his whole life. "Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is to meet Auror Black at Azkaban and to discuss further details. Auror Tyler will be the one to collect Mr. Black." The scroll was then rolled up, and the man waited for Sirius to get moving.

"I'm free? Truly?" Sirius asked, his voice squeaking making him wince. He tried clearing his throat but it only made it worse, so he vouched to keep quiet. As the man nodded, a smile rose on his face. A smile that had not appeared on his face for many years. Cautiously Sirius stepped out of his cell and followed the now named man out towards freedom.

As he walked, he looked side to side. People were leaning heavily against their cell bars, their faces pressed to see what was going on, a mad look in their eyes. He felt a cold shiver pass through him as he walked past his dear cousin's cell.

"Sirius!" Bellatrix shouted, her madness somehow seeping through the bars. "Sirius Black!" A vicious grin rose on her face but he ignored it as he quickly strode on towards the exit. His heart was thumping at the thought of an exit. Freedom. Sirius was not used to this sort of hope he was feeling in his chest.

It seemed to last forever, walking past all these people. But eventually he was there. Somehow he knew he had finished. His days behind bars were soon going to be behind him, maybe he could even seek out the forgiveness that he thought he so desperately needed. What Sirius didn't know was that no one blamed him, everyone blamed themselves for not seeing Peter for what he truly was, for letting Sirius rot in hell, for James and Lily dying, for not being able to stop Voldemort before he took too much, but no one blamed him.

The warmth that spread through him as he walked towards a low warm light made him realise that this couldn't be Azkaban anymore. He didn't know how but he wasn't in that place anymore. Auror Tyler walked quietly in front of him until he stopped outside of a large silver framed door. It was in the middle of a long brick wall that carried on both west and east for as long as Sirius eyes could see. When he turned round all he could see was darkness, no glance at what was once his life for so long.

He then turned back towards Tyler who had his hand on the golden handle, "This is where you and I part ways." He said calmly, "Just walk through these doors and Professor Dumbledore will be there to help you." A small hoarse thank you was the reply that Tyler got as the door was twisted open and Tyler walked away down the endless corridor.

Sirius didn't even bother looking back before he rushed through the door and entered this brand new room. The room that he stepped into was bright, so bright that he had to shield his eyes for a few moments to adjust to the new level light. When he could see again, he saw everything. Not just the dark greying colours of Azkaban, but all the colours.

The curtains were a bold red, with golden trimming along the top that he gratefully noticed were drawn, shielding the outside light. There was grandfather clock which was a beautiful oak colour. When he felt the warmth against his back he turned to see blazes of the golden fire which made another smile appear on his face, but a full on grin spread when he saw Dumbledore. He was sitting in a chair, green robes shining brightly.

"Professor." He whispered, and for the first time he noticed he was shaking. All this new emotion was taking effect on him. Dumbledore gave a quiet smile, before looking pointedly at the chair opposite him.

"I have thought that you would want a drink after getting out." At the pleased look in Sirius' eyes a small chuckle escaped from the headmasters lips.

Soon Sirius couldn't feel the dryness in his throat, and his voice was gradually getting stronger, needing time to get used to being in use again. "Professor, what's happening? Why now? What did Peter say? Where even is Peter?" Dumbledore held out a frail hand, silencing all of Sirius' questions.

"All in good time my old friend, all in good time. What we need to speak about now is immediate details." At Sirius' silence, the Professor continued. "Peter was found by Arthur Weasley last month. Bought him straight in, and as soon as the news spread a trial was started. A few drops of Veritaserum and, well we knew you were innocent." Sirius sat up, his drink now finished.

"What am I to do now? What of Harry?" As soon as he spoke his name Dumbledore sighed.

"Harry has been living with his Aunt and Uncle for the last three years." Sirius would have stood in outrage if he had the strength.

"I hope you are talking about some long lost brother and not Lily's older sister! She hated magic, anything to do with it. How on earth did you think it was wise to let her look after Harry?" His heart hurt as he thought of the little babe he knew. The boy was the joy of both James and Lily's lives, as well of course of Sirius'. The black haired baby with his chubby cheeks and emerald green could brighten anyone's day and it made Sirius heart break at the thought of his Godson being anywhere near those magic hating muggles.

"It was the only place that was safe. Harry is famous, The Boy Who Lived. There isn't a wizard out there who doesn't know him. He needed to be out of the spotlight, and still does." It took a while for Sirius to realise what Dumbledore was saying. The thought of keeping Harry at the Dursley's even though he could look after him, it broke him.

"No. I'm his Godfather, Lily and James would want me to look after him." His heart beat sped up rapidly, the prospect of Harry being so close, yet being unable to go near him hurt him more than he dared say.

"I am not saying that Harry is to remain with the Dursleys." At this Sirius relaxed slightly. "What I am trying to say is that, Harry is a famous young boy. We need to keep him out of the spotlight. Which is why-" Dumbledore paused, moving to reach for a piece of parchment. "You need to sign this." He handed it towards the younger man. "If you sign, it entitles you to full guardianship of Mr. Potter."

Sirius didn't even need to think twice as he grabbed a quill and quickly wrote his name along the allocated space his signature a shaky mess from both the thought of being with Harry and his tired bones.

Dumbledore then proceeded, "Now the Ministry, as compensation for the wrongness done to you, has given you 40,000 Galleons." Dumbledore continued speaking before Sirius could react, "I have taken some of this and bought you a house and furnishes for you and Mr Potter to live in." Sirius nodded in gratitude, thankful for the trouble Dumbledore went through to do this so that Sirius didn't have to.

"When can we see him?" Sirius asked excitedly, his mind racing at the possibilities he thought were impossible mere moments ago. It had been far too long since he had seen his little Godson.

"When you have your strength back. I have sent a letter to the Dursleys and they are expecting you tomorrow, and Madame Pomfrey is expecting you to come and see her beforehand." A stern look was passed between teacher and former student, and a reluctant nod was shown that he would accept Dumbledore's request.

It was strange to be back at Hogwarts, it felt like lifetimes ago that he had stepped out from the large castle doors and into the real world. The corridors were empty for the summer holidays, it was strange for it to be so quiet. Everything looked just the same but more shiny. The portraits were still familiar, although the real details of each framed piece were lost to him. As were all the decorations, the large statues, the bright chandeliers, the grand staircases. The great architecture of the building still gave Sirius the same feeling as it did the first time he walked up the steps. A new beginning, a new start. To step away from his past and be who he wanted.

A feeling of grief fell over him as he remembered the fun he had with his best friend, James during his school days. The pranks they pulled, the great laughs they had, the things that found out together. The life lessons he learnt with Remus, turning into an animagus just for him was one of the best decisions he had ever made but also one of the most difficult. It took them years to learn the skill, but of course it was worth it. Every full moon Remus had people there, who he knew cared for him a great deal. Even Peter, even he made his Hogwart school days a much better place to be at.

"What of Remus?" Sirius suddenly asked Dumbledore as they walked towards the hospital wing. Since leaving Azkaban Sirius had washed and changed, his hair was combed looking less like the nest that it was. The mad look in his eye was still there, dimmed but it was going to be a long way before Sirius could forget the horrors of that prison, if ever. He was looking more like his former self now thought which made the man a lot happier "How is he?"

"Remus is in France as of present and he is faring well. I do believe he is on his way back here, and if what Professor McGonagall is saying is true, then he is here to see you." Sirius' eyebrows lifted at that statement, surprised at the fact that his friend would travel so far just to see him. "He has been your best friend for years." Dumbledore added, knowing the thoughts that were cementing themselves in his mind. "Of course he would come and see you."

Their walk remained in comfortable silence until they reached the hospital wing, looking the same as it did when Sirius was at school. "Madame Pomfrey will be waiting for you." Dumbledore gave a bright smile before walking away.

As soon as he walked in, he was greeted by two smiling faces. Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey, both equally pleased to see him. They wore bright smiles and gave him gracious words of greetings. Though Sirius could tell that they were careful around him, treating him like a delicate vase.

"Sirius, please sit." Madame Pomfrey said as she was pointing to one of the white beds lined up against the wall. "I'll fetch you a cup of tea before examining you okay?" Sirius could only nod, feeling like he was back in his third year when he fell of his broom and broke his wrist. McGonagall smiled at him, a look of pure relief among her face. Soon a look of surprise blossomed on Sirius' face as his once Professor gave him a big tight hug.

"I am so sorry." She whispered before stepping back, "The things that you must have endured, the place you went to. The horrors you must have had to face and no one helped. We didn't even-" McGonagall shook her head and hand covering her mouth, eyes closed as she stopped speaking. The Hogwarts healer had come back, a tray with three cups of tea in hand. The professor quickly accepted hers, graciously having something else to keep her mind occupied.

"Now, Sirius I am just going to look your vitals and see if we need to do anything before you go to sleep. And if you're healthy enough you can go and see your Godson tomorrow."

"Thank you." He said, realising that he had been quiet the whole time he had been here. The nurse nodded before starting to wave her wand around, different colours and feelings whizzing around him.

It took no longer than 5 minutes before the healer stopped, a smile gracing her face. "No major problems, I just need to get a few things for you to take with you and then you can sleep." She then turned round and walked towards her office.

"How did he do it?" McGonagall suddenly spoke after a pregnant silence, "How did he get away? How could this all of happened?" Tears had welled up in her eyes as she looked on, probably not realising she was speaking out loud.

"Please, Miss Mcgonagall you don't need to feel upset about any of this." Sirius started, not quite knowing what to say to stop her tears. "It was my own fault for trusting Peter. But I'm out now, and about to see Harry again," at that a smile couldn't help but break out on his face, "so it's okay now. Everything will be okay." Sirius whispered and McGonagall nodded, tears still silently streaming down her face.

"But Animagi?" McGonagall asked after a beat of silence, "all of you?"

"Yes, well apart from Remus of course," a fond smile rose on his face, the death like features that had been carved in from Azkaban, lightened as he did so. McGonagall suddenly smiled, her eyes wide. A gleaming proud smile on her face.

"That must have taken years to perfect." Sirius nodded, a little chuckle wheezed its way out of his lips and he realised that was the first time he had laughed in years.

"Took 3 year's altogether." He said after short pause, "Padfoot, Prongs, Moony and Wormtail. They were our nicknames."

"The marauders." She whispered quietly, and both then remained quiet until Pomfrey was back. In her hand was a small purple glass bottle held along with a box of chocolate.

"Now, this" and she held out the purple bottle, "is to be taken once a day, help you gain strength. Only one teaspoon and you should be on your way to pure health in no time. And this," she then held out the chocolate frog, "is to help along with the recovery." She handed them to him with a warm smile and he took them, placing the potion and frog in his pocket.

"Thank you." He said again not knowing what else he could say to convey his gratitude towards them, moving over to hug her before turning away. "Both of you." He then hugged his formed teacher before she guided him towards a bed that was lying along the back wall.

It was dark, the moon shining through the glassed window and Sirius felt exhausted. So much had happened to him that day, so many unexpected turn of events but the man still couldn't sleep. What if that had all been a dream?

Sirius was quite the expert at staying still and silent for long periods of time, so he had no trouble lying there waiting for the sun to rise. But it appeared, as always, the Madame Pomfrey knew better seeing as she was walking toward him when the clock nearly struck midnight and handing him another potion.

"I know sleep won't come easily my dear," she said softly, "but you need all you can get before you see Harry. Take this," she then pushed the bottle into the man's palm, "it's a calmer, and usually sends people towards to sleep naturally rather than being made to take sleeping potions that knock you out for hours." After thanking her and taking a sip, he did feel calmer.

In fact when he next opened his eyes, the sun was rising and the room was light again. Although it was still early, it was more than Sirius expected so he was grateful. Once the morning has come through and breakfast was eaten Sirius made a move towards the headmaster's office.

"The password is lollipop." The healer called out after him when she that Sirius was leaving.

When Sirius eventually reached the headmasters office, he was greeted by a world of different colour and décor. The books spun around the office, the portraits hanging high along the wall. The desk was spattered with different pieces of parchment, ink pots and quills. And right in the middle, sitting behind a big oak desk was Dumbledore sitting, smiling.

"Good morning Sirius." Dumbledore greeted, waiting until Sirius was sitting down before he started talking again. "I presume you know what you are here for?"

"We're going to see Harry?"

"If that's what you want?" Dumbledore asked and Sirius nearly scoffed at the idea of not wanting to go and see Harry. That was the one thing getting him through.

"Of course I want to see him." With that said the two left the school behind and apparated behind a tree, hiding from the muggles, to a road lined with houses.

"Now," Dumbledore said as he walked through the tree lined path that led them out in the open. "Privet Drive, number four. Do you want to go together or just yourself?" He asked and Sirius let out a long breath, finally catching up to him that he was going to see Harry again. His Godson.

"I'll go on my own." Sirius decided, needing it to be just him as he started walking down the path that led him to the correct house.

Sirius felt his breath quicken as he nervously walked towards the door, feelings of butterflies suddenly shooting through his stomach as his hand wrapped quickly against the brown door. A low grumble of noise was heard before the door opened. A beefy man with a greying moustache stood in front of him, his skin already a flaming red.

"Are you here for the boy?" He asked, his voice naval reminding him a lot of his father. Before he could even answer, a thin-lipped tall lady came behind him, a look of fear in her eyes.

"Take him, quick, and hurry before the neighbours see." She said, her hands guiding a small boy out of the door. And there was Harry, with his thick black hair and rounded glasses. He had a small blue backpack on and an oversized shirt that seemed to cover most of his body. Sirius couldn't help the big smile that broke out on his face as he knelt down to the boy's height. He almost started crying, he looked exactly the same as James, all expect the eyes. Even the glasses were a match.

"Hey Harry."

The small boy stared up at him with his big green eyes, his hand clasped tightly a small ragged teddy bear with one eye and no ears. "We going?" Harry asked, his eyes so full of hope it broke Sirius heart. Why did he want to leave so badly? Sirius nodded frantically, he held out his hand, waiting for Harry to grasp it. Of course the boy was hesitant for a moment, but finally his tiny hand lifted into Sirius' palm and it took all of his effort not to swing him up in a big hug and get out this house as fast as possible.

He gently picked the boy up, Harry's arms wrapping tightly around his neck, his legs around his waist. "Hey, are you wanting to say goodbye?" Sirius asked quietly, not wanting to scare him. The boy gently shook his head.

"We go now?" The boys voice was so soft that Sirius quickly obeyed, walking out of the door without even a second glance.

The air was chilly that morning, the weather not realising it was summer quite yet. The sky was filled with dark clouds, and rain splattered on the ground every so often. All Harry had on was his big shirt and pair of faded shorts which Sirius quickly realised had holes in it which made Sirius want to quickly get out of this weather and wrap Harry in a sea of blankets. Sirius quickly put the boy on the ground, his feet covered by some clearly worn shoes. Sirius shrugged off his jacket, letting himself feel the cold for the first time since his imprisonment. He had been very careful to keep himself warm since he had left not wanting to remember the years that he had spent curled up in a corner, his body raking with shivers form the frost of his cell. But this was Harry, and he would do anything for that small boy so he tugged off his jacket and wrapped it around Harry's small frame. "Fank yoo." The boy whispered as Sirius lifted him back up, walking towards where Dumbledore was standing, hidden.

"Ah, Mr Potter." Dumbledore greeted, the twinkle in his shining brightly. "I guess your Auntie and Uncle has explained what is going on?" He asked, Harry was still clinging tightly to Sirius' frame, but his head turned to the new man that was talking to him.

"I leaving. Bad man." He whispered, "Bad man taking me for forever." A small smile graced his lips, "I never back?" He looked directly as Sirius when he asked this and Sirius just smiled. He gently placed Harry down and then knelt down this his level.

"You never have to see them again if you do not want to." Sirius said a bright smile blossomed over Harrys face. "Why don't we go see our new home and then we can talk more alright?" Sirius said, looking at Dumbledore.

"Of course, however I know this isn't preferable but you will have to apparate to your new home. I am correct in presuming that you wish to take Harry?" Sirius nodded his conformation before Dumbledore continued. "I will let you get settled there and I will come back tomorrow and see how things are tomorrow."

Sirius stood up from where he was kneeling, standing straight grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you Professor, for everything." Dumbledore just nodded, before bidding his farewell before apparating away.

Harry's eyes widened at his sudden disappearance, his mouth dropping open. "Now Harry, that was how wizards get around. It's called apparition." Sirius said, turning back to Harry. He held out his arms and lifted Harry back up. "And it is how we will get to our new home okay? It might feel really bad for a few seconds but if you hold onto me really tightly then it will be fine." Harry nodded, but Sirius wasn't so sure that he understood fully.

In the matter of seconds it took to get to the house, Harrys fingers were aching from holding on so tight. He had tears in his eyes, the different pulls and pains that quickly pulsed through him making him terrified. When they landed in front of their new home he immediately fell to his knees hugged Harry close, quietly soothing him hoping it would make him feel better. "Scwary." Harry whispered against the older man's chest after a while of silence, Sirius gently swaying Harry in hopes to calm him down.

"I know it was, you were a very brave boy for being so tough." Gently Sirius settled Harry down on the floor and took his hand. "So do you want to go explore?" Harry eyes widened as he saw the cottage in front of them, jumping up and down excitedly, his previous scare forgotten. Sirius could see why he was so excited, the cottage was beautiful. It had a big thatched roof and a bright yellow door that had the number 711 written on it. All around it were different types of coloured flowers and big tree just off to the side. Absolutely nothing like Azkaban. Sirius let out a bubble of laughter, unable to prevent catching the infectious joy Harry spread. This was his new home. This was their new home.

This was the first time for both Harry and Sirius at seeing the house. Although Dumbledore told him where it was, he never expected anything as brilliant as he saw. When they walked in through the front door they were greeted by stone ceilings, low but still tall enough that Sirius didn't have to duck down when he walked. The walls were all bright colours, varying from yellow to green to blue. There were windows everywhere, in every single room and all them opened widely but could be locked up so that no small boys could fall out and hurt themselves. In the kitchen there was a big glass door overlooking the green grassed garden. The whole house was completely furnished, perfect in every way for both Harry and Sirius.

When Harry entered his room, he looked around in amazement. "Who?" He asked and Sirius frowned.

"It's for you. I'm going to be staying right next door." They had looked at that room previously and Sirius deemed it suitable seeing as he wanted to be as close to Harry as possible.

"Me?" he asked in complete shock, "no cub-cub'od?" Harry said, and Sirius felt a small pulse of anger flow through him at the poor boys words, but he quickly shut it down, knowing that being angry would not get him anywhere.

"No cupboard, you get to have your very own room." That's all it took for Harry to smile wide and run and try and jump on his new bed. It took him a few goes, but before Sirius could intervene and help he was on there and landed with a soft thumb and an eruption of giggles flowed through him. Sirius quickly followed, sitting down softly on the edge of his godson's bed. "Do you like it?" The older man asked, and Harry nodded, quickly moving from his position to envelope the man in a hug. This room was the only one in the house to be sparsely decorated, Dumbledore probably thinking that the two of them would want to decorate it themselves.

Harry's stomach grumbled loudly and a small rosy colour covered his cheeks as he looked pointedly down at the ground. "Hungry?" Sirius smirked and moved towards the kitchen, Harry following closely behind. "Let's see what we have." Sirius whispered to himself whilst opening each cupboard in the kitchen. Sirius knew he was going to have to make food without magic for the time being seeing as he was yet to retrieve another wand after his hand been snapped in half. He also still needed to understand how much Harry knew about the wizarding world before spitting spells all over the place.

"What do you want to eat?" Sirius asked, looking at the small boy. The boy merely shrugged, not knowing a whole lot about selecting foods. Sirius turned back to the cupboard, picking up a box that looked quite edible.

"How about this hey? Mac and cheese? Is that a good lunch?" He asked Harry and the big nod he got in return showed he was going in the right direction. "Now how do we do this?" He whispered, not understanding the muggle convention of cooking.

It took over an hour, but soon both Harry and Sirius had had a plate of crisp pasta coated with a thick cheese source. Harry's chair had to be adjusted, placing a few cushions on it to raise him up so that he could see above the table's height. The pasta tasted like heaven for Sirius, having only slops in Azkaban. But after one mouthful he realised that he had a small child in front of him who couldn't eat by himself easily. So Sirius sat there, cutting up the pasta into manageable piece. Somehow Harry managed to get the food all over the place, the table, the chair, his clothes, as well as his face. But he seemed to be enjoying himself which was Sirius' priority.

The day, of snuggling up on the couch and reading some books that Sirius had found hidden, soon turned to night, and Harry was yawning widely. "Bedtime buddy." Sirius said, clearing up their plates. Harry immediately froze, slowly lifting his head. "No." Harry whispered, fear now clouding his eyes.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" Harry shook his head, grabbing hold tightly to the bottom of Sirius' shirt.

"You go!" Tears then starting leaking from the boy's eyes, and Sirius bent on his knee to be the same height as Harry so that he could talk to him.

"You want me to go?" Sirius asked, trying to disguise the hurt in his voice. But Harry shook his head, holding on tightly to the man.

"No go. No go!" Sirius could have hit himself from being so dumb. Harry didn't want him to leave, he would go so far as to say that Harry was actually scared of the prospect.

"I promise you that I will be here when you wake up. And I always keep my promises."

It took a long while for Harry to settle down and go to bed. First he realised that the boy should probably be bathed, but Sirius was going to save that for tomorrow. He needed to clean his teeth and put his night clothes on, which Sirius found in a draw. Eventually the boy was wrapped up tightly under his new duvet. He looked down at the plain white duvet and then up at Harry, "Why don't we go shopping tomorrow? Get some toys and such for your room?" Sirius asked and Harry nodded eagerly.

"Toys?" He quietly asked and Sirius leaned down and kissed him on his forehead.

"Your own toys." He confirmed, before gently moving the covers up a touch higher. "Goodnight pup." He whispered before flicking the lamp off and quietly walked away shutting the door.

As soon as Sirius was able to, he collapsed down on his bed, the soft sheets welcoming the tired body. Sirius wasn't used to such a luxury as a comfortable bed. His mind was racing as he thought of the past few days. From Azkaban to here. Harry being in the other room. Finally doing what his best friend had wished. A smile graced his face one last time that day before he had passed out.

When Sirius awoke in his room it was dark and cold and he felt a presence towards his side. He shot up, the fog of his mind blinking away Azkaban as his eyes adjusted to his no bedroom. He looked to the side to see a small boy, _his_ small boy, standing on the side of the bed, his head could barely be seen. "Harry?" Sirius called out and it was like a trigger because suddenly the boy lets out loud cries, hands covering his face. "Harry?" Sirius called again, worry now rising through his gut. What had happened?

"I'm sowwy!" Harry said and it only made his worry grow.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Sirius flicked on the lamp that was next to him, and saw that Harrys face was blotchy and red. But Harry kept on crying. Sirius quickly got out of bed, walking so he got be next to his godson.

"I-I-I!" Harry stuttered out before he started crying again. Sirius could only hug him, in hopes that his affection would calm the boy down. Eventually it did, the boys sobs turning into hiccups. He kept repeating "pwease" and Sirius thought he was just saying please over and over but he had no idea why.

"You ready to tell me what's wrong now?" Sirius asked and Harry nodded but didn't look up at the man.

"Ac-iden." Was all Harry said before he started saying he was sorry again.

Sirius finally understood, and he sighed in relief that it wasn't Harry getting himself hurt. It was just an accident. Quickly, suddenly knowing what to do now, he took Harry to the bathroom, turning on the taps to fill the bath. He took Harry out of his soaked sleeping pants, knowing it would probably be uncomfortable for him. But he wrapped him quickly in a towel so he wouldn't get cold, before going to his bedroom to sort out the sheets.

Once he was done with that, finding some replacement sheets in a cupboard out in the landing, he went back to Harry, placing him in the bath. "I sowwy." Harry said again, blinking up at the man. Sirius just smiled.

"It's okay baby," Sirius said, "everyone has a little accident. It's perfectly fine."

"No send back?" Harry asked and Sirius shook his head, quickly filling up a cup so that he could wash the boy.

"No send back."

Once Harry was washed and he had a little play in the bath, Sirius found him some clothes to wear that weren't two sizes too big and had holes in them. He looked at the time to see that it was too late to go back to sleep now, the sun was already coming up so he picked the boy up, Harrys arms automatically wrapping round his neck and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

Breakfast Sirius knew what to do, seeing as it was his favourite meal of the day. He always made it with James and Lily once everyone was out of Hogwarts. So he found some food in the fridge, thanking the world for Dumbledore's existence, and cooked up some food.

Sirius was new at this parenting thing which meant he had no idea if a child was meant to have bacon and eggs for breakfast, but he did it anyway and Harry seemed quite happy which was all Sirius cared about.

Once the two had eaten and moved themselves to the living room, Harry perched quite happily on Sirius' lap, the two both heard the some crackle from further into the house. Sirius froze, his body still jumpy from Azkaban.

"Stay here baby, okay? Stay right here." Sirius said, placing Harry on the sofa and moving towards where he thought the noise was. He assumed that Dumebledore had put some warding spells on the house so that no one could just come in when they wanted, so he wasn't that anxious as to see what he would face, but one of the main thoughts racing through his head was Harry, and how now it was his job to protect him now. So he wasn't taking any risks.

Slowly, he walked towards the back room, and noticed a man standing there with a tweed suit on and a small black brief case.

"Remus?" Sirius asked, and the man turned around a large smile on his face when he saw Sirius. The man in question strode over to Sirus, and wrapped his arms tightly around the thin frame of his former friend.

"I am so sorry." Lupin whispered and Sirius only held on tighter. They eventually let go, both men with tears in their eyes. "I can't even begin-"but Sirius stopped his words with a wave of his hand.

"You couldn't have known."

"I should have!" Remus responded, anger in his voice. "You were my best friend, you still are! I should have known you would have never betrayed Lily and James."

"It's all in the past." Sirius said, before hugging his friend tightly again. "It's great to see you again." Sirius then said truthfully.

Remus didn't reply because he staring intently over Sirius shoulder, and when Sirius looked over to see what he was looking at he saw Harry clutching the door tightly, a scared look on his face.

"Hey Harry." Sirius said softy, carefully dropping to his knees and the little boy ran to his godfather, letting himself be picked up. "This is Remus." Harry stayed silent, hiding his face in Sirius' neck whilst Sirius stroked his hair.

"Hey Harry, it's great to see you." Harry stayed silent, and Sirius and Remus shared a look before they started walking towards the kitchen so that they could all sit down. Harry stayed clinging to his godfather.

"So what have you been up to?" Sirius asked and the werewolf started talking more about his time away in different countries. Visiting different people to see if there was a way to heal his 'condition.' But alas there was nothing, and as Remus kept talking Harry became more relaxed until he was listening intently to what Remus was saying.

"Have you talked about magic?" Remus asked suddenly when Harry had fallen asleep after about an hour into Remus' time with them. Sirius shook his head explaining the only magic that Harry had seen was Dumbledore aspirating.

"Are you going to talk about it? It's a pretty big part of his life."

"Not at the moments it's not. I don't have a wand, I can't do any magic."

"Your wand!" Remus quickly moved towards his bag that lay on the table and pulled out an old black box. If Sirius had something in his hand he would have dropped, quickly making his way over he grabbed the small object and painstakingly slowly opened the lid.

There, laying on white cushion was Sirius' wand. He didn't know whether to cry or laugh. "How?" Was all he asked as he slowly removed his wand and placing it in his hand. It was like it never left, the same feeling pulsed through like it always did. The surge of magic now becoming almost overpowering.

"Dumbledore managed to save it, kept in a vault and when you were freed he gave it to me to give to you."

"I thought it was snapped?" Sirius said and Remus shrugged.

"Apparently not."

Sirius couldn't resist, he took the wand and started his first spell in three years. By the time Harry had woken Sirius could feel the magic flowing through his veins.

Pans and plates were flying through the air, the dishes were washing themselves. Harry was frozen by the door way, his eyes wide. "Harry!" Sirius said, a massive smile on his face.

Harry froze for two seconds before his little feet carried him away, his godfather having no idea where he went. The whole room froze, and everything slowly came to a stop. Sirius gave Remus a surprised look, having no idea why that reaction was created.

"You can't just spring magic on the kid like that Sirius."

So Sirius trudged after the boy, feeling guilty as he wandered through the house trying to figure out where Harry would go. He found him hidden under the bed, tears falling down his face.

"Harry baby?" Sirius whispered, carefully pulling the boy out from under the furniture and onto his la. "I'm sorry." Sirius said, kissing the top of the boys head.

"No maj!" Harry whispered, "Bad Harry! No maj!" The boy whispered and Sirius was stumped. What did he mean?

"Harry, magic if perfectly fine okay? You're not bad. You're brilliant." Sirius whispered, hoping he was soothing the boy.

"No bad?" Harry then asked and Sirius nodded, and suddenly, like a switch, Harry was smiling again and laughing. "Maj?"

"Magic? Do you want to see some magic?" At the hesitant look in the boys eyes, Sirius added, "I promise you won't get told off okay?" Harry then nodded, comfortable in being carried down the stairs back to the scene where the magic had happened.

They spent hours doing magic, Sirius loving the way the boys eyes widened and laughed at all the tricks. Harry had even become less shy around Remus, he had even started to speak to him at one point. But soon the day came to a close, Harry had starting yawning every couple of minutes. So Sirius quickly scooped him up, letting him say goodnight to Remus before heading upstairs.

"One!" Harry said as he settled on his bed under the covers, "One!" he repeated.

"One?" Sirius questioned, "One what?"

"One maj!" Harry said and Sirius smiled, reaching for his wand in understand. One more magic trick.

"Okay, one more and then sleep time okay?" Harry nodded, watching intently as Sirus let red sparkles fly from his wand and flying in circles just above the boy. They formed into a dragon, which then turned into a dinosaur before becoming a snake. By the end of it Harry was clapping a bright expression on her face.

"Again?" He asked but Sirius shook his head, bringing the covers up to the little boys chin.

"Sleep time now okay?" Sirius said and Harry nodded, pouting slightly. "Have you been to the toilet?" Sirius asked and Harry nodded, a blush blooming on his face. "Goodnight buddy." Sirius whispered, seeing the boys eyes flutter shut as he kissed his forehead, right on the lightning bolt scar.


	2. Settling in

It had been three days since Harry and Sirius had moved into their new little home and two since Remus had arrived. And today, Sirius felt, was time to start talking to Harry and about his mum and dad. He didn't really know how to bring it up, and Remus was absolutely no help at all when the older man asked for his advice, but Sirius could forgive him for that because he was looking a bit pale in head of the full moon that was going to occur in just a couple of days. But as it turned out, Sirius didn't need to think hard about it at all because Harry, surprisingly, was the one to bring it up.

The little boy was acting strange, staring up at his godfather for longer than necessary before quickly glancing back down when Sirius turned to look at him. Even though the boy was normally quiet, he was even more so now, and Sirius was starting to worry that maybe he wasn't happy here, maybe he wanted to go back?

In the evening, Sirius was sitting by the fire in their living room, hoping that it would keep the shivers at bay, when Harry walked up to him tugging on his shirt sleeve. When Sirius asked what the matter was, all Harry did was climb into the older man's lap and start sucking his thumb.

Comfortable with their position, Sirius remained silent, gliding one hand up and down the little boys back in what he hopes was a comforting gesture. Eventually, Harry stopped sucking his thumb and looked up at his godfather. "P'foot?" In the few days that he had been here, Sirius had told him he could call him Sirius or whatever he was comfortable with, but when Remus said his nickname in conversation a giggle erupted from the boy and he hadn't stopped calling him Padfoot since.

"Yeah buddy?" Sirius said in reply.

"Mummy and daddy?" Was all said, and there was fear in his eyes as he did. Sirius looked down, grateful for the topic to be bought up.

"You want to talk about your mummy and daddy?" Sirius asked and Harry nodded shyly, cringing away as if he did something bad. "We can talk about them if you want. In fact I bet Remus would love to talk about them as well."

"We can?" Harry asked, climbing up on Sirius in excitement.

"Of course we can. Whenever you want alright?" Sirius said before standing up, with Harry on his hip, and walking towards the kitchen to where Remus was cooking dinner.

"Ah, that's where you wandered off to." Remus said as soon as he spotted them, a twinkle in his eye. Harry, before he came to see Sirius, had been helping Remus cook the food. Sirius smirked placing Harry in his seat before going to sit next to him.

"Harry wants to talk and Lily and James." Sirius spoke in a softer tone, that usual ache in his heart clenching whenever he thought about his best friends.

"Oh." Remus eyes widened and he stopped with his task to come and sit down with them. "Erm." Remus was stumped, not knowing where to start. They both had no idea what Harry knew, what his aunt and uncle said about them, if they even mentioned them.

"We have pictures, if you want to look at them?" Sirius said after a beat of silence. The man didn't want to overload the kid with all the information the two had on his parents, because Sirius knew that both he himself and Remus could talk about James and Lily for days. In silent communication they decided to slowly ease the boy in, starting out with solid information; pictures.

"I have my one photo album," Remus said, already standing up. "But I know there is more in…" But he trailed off when he glanced at his friend who was already staring back. Grimmauld Place was what Remus wanted to finish his sentence with, but he didn't want to mention in front of either Sirius or Harry.

"Wh're?" Harry asked confused at the sudden silence of the man. Sirius sighed, stretching a hand out to rub the little boys back, and Remus couldn't decipher if the gesture was meant to comfort the older man or child.

"The place I used to live, before-" Sirius cut off, not knowing how to explain to this little boy that he went to _prison._ "It's not a very nice place." Sirius finished off, and pulled Harry to his lap when the little boys face turned into a frown.

"I'll get the photos and we can look at them after dinner alright?" Remus said in hopes to change the subject. It worked, Harry settling happily in Sirius' lap until dinner arrived. Once the food was finished and everyone had moved to the living room, that's when Lupin moved to get the album.

"Here it is." He said, carefully placing it on the ground next to the already sitting boy. Eagerly, Harry quickly darted towards it, opening it without a second thought. But before he could lay eyes on his mum and dad, he froze.

"Go on Harry." Sirius encouraged with a smile, but Remus noticed the heartache on his face. Looking at his dead best friends would obviously not be the most pleasant thing that the man could do, but he would; for Harry.

When the boy looked down he gasped, immediately pointing to the first picture. "It move?" Harry asked tracing the movement with his finger. It was off James and Lily on one of their first dates, when they were all at school.

"Yeah, that's what magical photos do." Sirius said, his voice cracking slightly. He moved, placing Harry in his lap as he turned each page and smiling bright and Harry's reactions.

They spent a long time looking at that photo album and it only made Remus want to find all of the pictures possible, just to see the little boys face light up again. It seemed Sirius had the same idea because once Harry was bathed and had been put to bed, they began talking about it.

"Are they still at Grimmauld Place?" Sirius asked and Remus nodded. "I'll have to go there."

"I could go if you wanted," Remus offered, "You don't have to…"

"No, I have to face it one day right?" Sirius asked and the smile that was placed on his face was so painful it made Remus feel a pang in his chest. "Tomorrow. You alright to look after Harry?"

"Yeah of course. But Sirius…"

"Remus." Although his tone wasn't loud it still made the werewolf pause, "I'll be fine. It's just a building. Can't be any worse than Azkaban right?" And there was the Sirius that Remus knew right from the beginning, the one who didn't want people to worry about him so covered everything with humour. Remus nodded, but chose to remain silent.

The next day Sirius got ready to go, and once they told Harry that Sirius would be leaving, Harry burst into tears. Immediately Sirius hugged the boy close, hoping to calm him but the boy didn't stop crying latching on to the man's shirt in a belief that if he held on, maybe Sirius wouldn't leave.

"I'll come back." Sirius whispered, hoping that his words would soothe him but if fell on deaf ears as Harry carried on sobbing. Sirius looked up helplessly to Remus who didn't have a clue what to do.

"No leave." Harry finally spoke, "no going back."

"Hey, hey no." Sirius said, "You're not going back. You'll never have to go back. And I'll be home by tonight alright?" Along with going to his old home, Sirius decided he needed to actually go outside. He hadn't been out on his own without a purpose in years and he needed to do that for himself, to make sure that he could trust the outside again so that when he took Harry out, he wouldn't be so scared. His distrust would just put the child on edge.

The boy had stopped crying at least, and from Sirius' words had let go of his shirt. "M' sorry." Harry whispered, "I be good." He then said, proceeding to make both men's heart break.

"You are good Harry." Remus said, offering his first words of comfort. "You make both of us so proud, and your mummy and daddy as well."

"Pwoud?" Harry asked, obviously in confusion to what that meant.

"It's where we feel really really happy because of you." Sirius explained, kissing the boys forehead quickly before handing him over to Remus. "I'll be back later." He said to the both of them, smiling as Harry waved his goodbye.

Sirius didn't want to leave Harry, he never wanted to leave Harry which is probably an issue, but something he could deal with another day. But for now, he needed to sort out his old home, if he could call it that.

Sirius hated this place with a passion ever since he was little. And especially when he went to Hogwarts and realised what it felt like to be with people who actually cared for him. But he needed to visit it, get all of his old belongings that were left here and then he could put this place behind him and not have to think of it again.

Once he was there, he immediately started searching for the photo albums and anything else that could be useful. He only spent a matter of minutes there, dusting away the cobwebs but even with his sentimental heart he couldn't go exploring the house. He didn't go in his room, or his brother's room or anyone's room because he didn't want to bring up all those memories again. He had spent time blocking it out, he didn't need to reopen it.

One of the surprises he had found in this God awful house was his key to Gringotts. He had placed it there many years ago, and he assumed that it would have been lost or taken by the time he had come to find it. But no, sitting right on the shelf was the golden key, with the letters 711 engraved on it.

It was early afternoon by the time Sirius had left the house and was just walking down the street, the sun shining down brightly along his path. Although Sirius' prison clothes and dirty skin were long gone, his face was still sunken in and his hair still partly tangled which meant that people generally strayed from his path, meaning he was free and alone for the first time in years. He wasn't sure if he enjoyed the feeling.

It was decided by around five minutes in that Sirius didn't like the outside. It was too hot but then the wind was too cold, there were too many people around and there was too much noise.

But Sirius had set himself a mission.

With some coins in his pocket handed to him by Remus and by finally discovering the date, he realised two things. The full moon would be in two days and he had no idea what was going to happen on that night. The other was that it was Harry's birthday the next week and Sirius needed to purchases some gifts for him. Although right now he was in the muggle shopping area, knowing that there would be an awful lot more stares if he was Diagon Alley, it meant that Sirius couldn't get the best gifts for Harry. He still looked around and bought a few things, but he felt like a trip to magical stores would be much better. Maybe go to Gringotts to see his vault. Maybe he could even take Harry, and be the talk of the town.

Sirius ventured into many shops but did not find interest in anything, which meant that by the time he was done it was only early afternoon. Much earlier than the initial time planned for him to be expected, but he didn't think he minded it if it meant that he could be with Harry again.

So he quickly ventured round an empty corner, his pocket in hand and promptly apparated himself back to his home. He landed in the back room, the same one as Remus did when he first arrived at the cottage, and the room as expected, was empty.

Guiding himself to where the voices were, he found himself in the living room watching as both Remus and Harry were sitting on the floor with their backs turned to him, attempting to stack a pile of blocks, although it was mainly Harry who was playing. Remus was there as support whenever they tumbled, and that was usually quite a lot.

"Having fun?" Sirius asked, a smirk on his face as both of them jumped in response, quickly turning to find the source of the voice. Immediately Harry got to his feet, running over to his godfather and jumping into his arms.

"Sirius!" He shouted clinging on tightly, "missed 'oo." He mumbled into the man's shoulder, his grip tight.

"Really hate Moony that much, huh?" Sirius teased making Remus huff out a laugh.

"woony?" Harry mumbled, his eyes drooping. Sirius looked at the clock, seeing it was early afternoon and usually at this time Harry started drifting off, and it looked like today was no exception.

"That's his nickname, just like Padfoot." Sirius spoke, hoping that his voice would lull the boy to sleep.

It looked like it was working because Harry only muttered, "P'foot," with a small smile before sleep claimed him. Sirius looked up at Remus, and he knew from his friend's reaction that his stupid smile was on his face. The smile that mixed happiness from Harry being here and shock _from Harry being here._ Remus called it his stupid Godfather smile.

Once Sirius had settled Harry on the couch; not his bedroom, not trusting the small boy to go down the stairs by himself in case he fell (even though Remus remind him that he would be _fine)_ , the two adults went into the kitchen. Automatically Remus moved to the cupboard, finding cups and bags of tea before sitting down opposite Sirius and silently waiting for him to start talking about his day.

Sirus explained, talked about finding the photo albums and surprisingly his vault key which then led Sirius to explain his thoughts on going to Diagon Alley, and Remus frowned at the thought. "Harry Potter and Sirius Black?" Remus said, "That won't track any attention." The sarcastic remark made Sirius let out a small snort before continuing as to why he wanted to go.

"It's Harry's birthday next week," Sirius said, "and we need to get him some really good presents. Not just muggle stuff that he has seen before."

"I guess we could go, maybe before the full moon?" Remus asked, "I usually don't feel too great afterwards and I want to actually enjoy the day out." Sirius nodded, before clicking his fingers as a thought had just entered his mind.

"Full moon." He said seriously, "what are we going to do about it?"

Remus just looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean we obviously can't leave Harry on his own, we would have to find someone to look after him for the night. Are you still taking that potion? Does it still help? Do you think we could stay close by?"

"Woah woah woah. Sirius I can handle the full moon on my own. I'll be fine."

"I know it's a difficult time for you. I became an animagus so that I could help you, I'm not putting all those years of work to waste." Sirius teased.

"But what of Harry?" Remus asked, "you surely could not leave him for the night? You could hardly leave him for the day."

"Remus, this will be good for both of us! I can learn to trust other people looking after Harry and to actually leave him whilst you also get help when you really need it."

"But who would we get to look after the boy?" Remus asked, his argument against Sirius joining him cracking.

"Well, that's where I'm not so sure. But I'm positive it will be all sorted by the time the full moon comes around."

"It's literally in two days."

"Yep, it'll be fine!"

By the time Harry woke, Remus and Sirius had started cooking dinner. The older man finally giving into the werewolf's coaxing to actually learn how to cook. Sirius was chopping vegetables but he soon stopped when he noticed Harry stumble in, wiping his hands down quickly so he could go and pick the boy up placing him on his hip.

"Hey there sleepyhead," and he knew his stupid godfather smile was back on his face when Harry looked up at him, beaming.

"P'foot!" He said happily, before untangling his hands from around Sirius' neck and holding them out towards where Remus was standing. Confused, Remus walked over and Harry latched onto the man, before saying, "woony!"

"That's right Harry, Moony." And now the stupid smile was on Remus' face.

"Hey Harry," Sirius started once all three were sat down for dinner, "how do you feel about going out tomorrow?"

"With me?" He asked and Sirius nodded, and Harry let out a little squeal of delight, jumping from his chair and climbing onto Sirius lap chanting "yes yes yes" in an excited tone.

"Well then we better have lots of sleep beforehand others you will get very tired and that wouldn't be fun at all." Sirius said in a soft tone and Harry shook his head, jumping off Sirius' lap and heading towards the stairs.

"Me sleep, me sleep." He said and got the first step before Sirius caught up with him, taking his hand and making sure that Harry didn't fall as he excitedly climbed the stairs heading straight for his bedroom, jumping on the bed and closing his eyes.

"You sleeping?" Sirius asked, amused.

"Me sleep." Harry whispered, bring a finger up to his mouth, "shhh, me sleep." At that Sirius let out a laugh, walking towards the bed picking up the 'sleeping' boy and heading out of his room and towards the bath.

"But to go to sleep you have to be clean don't you?" Sirius said, "which means you have to have a bath." Harry whined, scrunching up his eyes but Sirius knew he was being dramatic. Harry loved bath times.

Sirius had even found a spell that made the bubbles in the bath change colour and Harry sat there fascinated until the bath water went cold and his skin all wrinkly.

"Me getting old." He giggled at his wrinkled fingers as Sirius ruffled him with a towel, quickly drying him off.

"Do you want a story before bed?" Sirius asked. Remus had suggested the idea when Harry was having a nap, saying he remembered both his mother and father reading to him when he was a young boy.

"Stowy? For me?" Harry asked, surprise evident in both his tone and on his face. "No Dud'y?" He asked and Sirius shook his head, picking Harry up and placing him on the bed in his towel before going and finding him pyjamas.

"No, only for Harry. Only really good boys get to listen to a story."

"Me good boy?" Harry asked and Sirius nodded as he slipped on the boy's night clothes and placed him under his duvet.

"Now you have a choice between two," although Dumbledore had very kindly furnished the house to completion, there were very little children's toys and books which meant that there wasn't a lot of choice when it came to bedtime stories.

"That one." Harry pointed to a story with a witch on her broom with her cat printed on the front.

"Alright, this one it is." Sirius placed the other one down, climbing into the bed next to Harry, making the small boy giggle, and opening the book. Immediately Harry leant over, wanting to see the book whilst his godfather was reading.

The book wasn't on the long side, only taking a couple of pages before Sirius had run out of words to read. However it didn't matter because when Sirius looked down he saw that Harry was sound asleep, head leaning heavily on Sirius' arm. Quickly, hoping not to wake the boy he laid Harry's head down on his pillow, removing his glasses and placing the now read book on the side. Moving swiftly, he pecked the boy's forehead whispering his goodnight before turning out the light and shutting the door.

The next day, Harry was up before anyone else. He scrambled out of his bed and towards Sirius' room, jumping on his bed in his excitement. "We go out!" He shouted. "P'foot, we go out" waking the sleeping man up. Sirius just groaned, hiding his head in his pillow in hopes for just a few more seconds sleep but it seemed that the world, or more likely Harry was against that idea, when the boy starting jumping on the older mans bed, giggles erupting from him. The only reason Sirius hadn't told the boy off was because he hadn't heard Harry giggle that much since he had arrived and he wanted it to last as long as possible.

Slowly Sirius blinked himself awake, sitting up and seeing Harry with flushed red cheeks and a wide green eyes staring back at him. "Well good morning." Sirius said, his voice still hoarse from sleep. Harry let out a little giggle before sitting down on Sirius' bed, blinking quickly at him. Sirius frowned, realising that Harry didn't put his glasses on from his rush to get out of bed, "Harry, where are your glasses?" The little boy then proceeded to touch where his glasses should have been, like he was shocked that they weren't there. "Because without your glasses you wouldn't be able to see…" Harry stayed frozen waiting for his Godfather to finish speaking, but soon the small boy was squirming and letting out high pitched giggles, "the tickle monster!" Sirius finished off, tickling the boy until Harry was huffing out his breath, a smile bright on his face, letting out a series of "no's"

"Me no like tick' monstwer." Harry said once he had gained his breath.

"Better make sure to wear your glasses then!" Sirius joked, taking the boys hand and leading him, first to get his glasses and then down the stairs so that he could start breakfast.

"What would you like today, lil pup?" Sirius asked once Harry had sat down, going towards the cupboards to see if there was anything to eat. Usually he would leave this job to Remus but as the full moon was coming up, he knew that the man would not be up for another hour at least, maybe more because he needed as much rest as possible before going out.

"Mmm, I dun know!" Harry said, swinging his legs out from where he was sitting. "Choc?"

"Chocolate? For breakfast?" Sirius replied scandalised, knowing he never had anything of the sort.

"Yes P'foot!" Harry giggled before hopping off of his chair and walking towards the cupboards only to realise that he couldn't reach them. He kept his arms lifted up until Sirius scooped him up, letting Harry open the cupboards himself. "Choc!" He had found a box of chocolate cereal and proceeded to try and take it off the shelf, however the angle he was at made it difficult and it dropped onto the counter. "Oh no…choc." Harry whined looking down at the dropped box, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Hey, it's alright." Sirus comforted, "Look none of it has even spilled out!" Quickly the older man picked up the box, showing Harry that all was well in hopes that the little boy would not start to cry. Surprisingly it worked as no tears spilled from his eyes, his hands reaching out to grab the box again meaning Sirius had to tighten his hold of the boy. Carefully, Sirius managed to find some bowls before placing the boy down who was still clutching tightly to the box. "You going to pour it in yourself?" Sirius asked as he went to find the milk and some spoons.

"Yes!" Harry said determined, letting Sirius pry open the box and then watching as Harry reached up and poured some into each bowl. There were a few pieces that flew over the side, but overall Harry had done quite a good job and when Sirius proceeded to tell him, a big grin found itself upon the boy's face.

"We go out now?" Harry asked once he has finished his cereal, looking expectantly at Sirius. Looking at the clock, it seemed far too early for any of the shops to be open and for Remus to be up so Sirius shook his head, causing the younger boy to pout.

"When?" He whined in a loud voice, pushing the bowl, still partly full of milk, away from him and causing it to slide to the floor with a crash. Both looked down with wide eyes at the broken bowl and the milk that was slowly beginning to trickle across the floor. Sirius, for only a few moments was frozen, because this was the first time that Harry had done something wrong on purpose. He had no idea what to do, whether to discipline him or calm him or say everything would be alright.

"P'foot..." Harry whispered, already feeling guilty.

"Harry!" Sirius spoke in what he hoped was a stern voice, Sirius had no idea where to go from there, making everything up from the top of his head.

"M'sorry." Harry sobbed, tears already streaming down his face. "P'foot m'sorry."

"I know you are," Sirius spoke in a softer tone, though his is fighting against every instinct to reach out and hold the boy until those unwanted tears stopped, "but you know that was a bad move kiddo, and if it happens again, then I'm going to have to do something about it."

"M'sorry!" Harry basically whined and that was the point where Sirius' resolve broke and he quickly picked the boy up.

"It's okay, shh, it's alright." Sirius comforted as he picked up his wand from where he left it on the table and used it to started clearing up the mess.

It was all cleared up and practically forgotten about when only a few minutes later when Remus came down, rubbing his eyes and squinting at the bright morning sunlight. "Ah, there he is!" Sirius called out, watching as Harry ran towards the other man.

"woony!" Harry hugged the werewolf's legs tightly for a few seconds before letting go and scuttling back to Sirius.

It took far longer than Harry would have liked for everyone to get out of the house. Both Remus and Sirius had to get ready and then they had to get Harry ready as well before sorting themselves out for the trip. By the time they were actually all together and waiting to go, two and half hours and ticked past since Harry had woken.

"We go?" Harry asked, tugging on his Godfathers hand.

"Yes, yes, we are going now!" Sirius said with a big smile on his face, picking the boy up and holding him before he stepped into the fire. They had explained to him during the two and half hours how they would be getting to Diagon Alley and what it would feel like, stating that all Harry had to do was hold on tight and Sirius would keep him safe. And that is exactly what Harry did, his hands leaving marks on the man's jacket once he was put safely down on the ground.

Once the boy had opened his eyes, they were squeezed shut during the travel, he saw that he was in a completely different place. Sirius watched as the boy turned his body round in amazement, his eyes looking at everything that he possibly could.

"Come on then Harry." Sirius said taking his hand, "and remember, no letting go of the hand alright?" Sirius said in a more serious tone. "We don't want anyone getting lost." Once Sirius saw Harry nod his head, the man carried on walking. Remus was on Harrys other side holding his hand as well, just to make certain that Harry would not be wandering anywhere.

Harry stayed mostly silent, just looking around at all the different displays that were set out. He had never seen anything like it in his whole life. Sometimes, Harry was even lucky enough to see someone perform a magic trick and he would stop every movement he was making just to watch, causing both Remus and Sirius to stop as well. They didn't mind, because even if it was annoying for the crowd around them to stop at a moment's notice in the middle of the street, the look of pure joy on Harry's face was enough to not care about it for that moment in time.

First stop, before they could buy anything, was Gringotts. As Sirius now had gathered both his wand and his vault key, he didn't think there would be a problem when they did get to the bank.

And, there was not. It was unusually empty, meaning that all three of them could go quickly to a goblin and request to go to the vault. Sirius knew that goblins were not one for modern news and did not in fact care that Sirius Black, recent criminal just let out of Azkaban as well as Harry Potter, the boy who lived were standing there asking to be let in.

"Just yourself, Mr Black." The goblin said in a deep voice, walking towards one of the carts that would lead Sirius to his vault. "No children under the age of five are to be allowed into the vaults." He recited, "No child under the age of five to be left alone in bank." He also said, meaning that one of them would have to stay behind to look after Harry. "Only the one with the key is allowed to go down to the vault." The now increasingly annoying goblin spoke again meaning that it would have to be Sirius to go down to the vaults with him.

"Oh," Sirius said, never really accounting for this. He quickly knelt down to Harry's height, "I'll be gone for five minutes alright?" Harry nodded slowly, allowing Sirius to press a quick kiss to his forehead before he had to go or the goblin would have left without him.

"P'foot," Harry whispered once his godfather was out of sight, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Hey," Remus said picking the boy up in hopes it would calm him down. Remus really didn't need _more_ attention on them by Harry having a breakdown. "Don't worry, he'll be back." The werewolf whispered, slowly swaying the boy from side to side.

The Black vault was filled with coins, so much so that it even surprised Sirius. He had not expected so much to be left in there, especially as most of his family knew that Sirius would have access to it and would probably want to keep his hands off of their fortune. But it seems not, as Sirius slowly pocketed some of the money, hoping it would be enough for their shopping trip and a bit more.

"Okay," Sirius said once he was done, "Okay." He said again, still in shock. "Let's go."

The ride back was much shorter than the journey there, and soon Sirius was exiting the small cart, looking up to see Harry struggling against Remus in a fight that would mean Harry could run towards Sirius. Remus, unsurprisingly, lost the battle and soon Harry was running towards his godfather, the older man only just managing to scoop him up in time otherwise they would have both fallen over. "Hey there!" Sirius said to Harry, walking towards Remus, having already thanked the goblin.

"Hey, sorry I didn't want him to run and topple you both over." Remus said, but Sirius just waved him off, telling him that it was fine.

"Now, we can go shopping!" Sirius said, all three heading towards the exit and back onto the busy street, which Harry seemed very pleased about, looking around in wonder again but now in Sirius' arms.

Eventually they came across a shop that they needed to go in, dragging Harry away from the bustling street again and into a small shop, filled with different kinds of clothes. Remus and Sirius had decided that everyone was in dire need of some new clothes that would actually fit and this was the perfect place. It ranged from children to adults, from professional to casual, with all the different colours people could think of.

Harry seemed to like the cloaks, using them as a cape that he ran around the shop in. The women at the counter, Doris, did not seem at all upset that a little child was running around and messing up her shop, in fact she was encouraging it. Picking out different clothes for Harry to try on, occupying his time so that both Remus and Sirius could do the actual shopping without too much hassle.

"Well don't you look adorable." The women spoke in a high voice, admiring the outfit that Harry had on. After a few minutes running around in cloaks, Harry had become rather tired and let the women dress him in an actual outfit instead of dress up without too much of a fuss.

"Well would you look at that." Sirius said walking over, "you look very smart." He complimented, admiring the outfit. "We just need to pick a few more pieces of clothing and then we can go." Sirius said, taking the boys hand, and walking to where the lady was no picking out more clothes for the smaller boy.

"No…" Harry whined, "stay!" he suggested instead, "stay, play!"

Sirius shook his head, picking up the boy so he could talk to him properly. "But if we were to stay here, we could never see all the magic!" Harry's eyes widened, mouth forming an 'o' in the thought of missing out on magic, one of his favourites things.

"Little stay?" Harry compromised, and Sirius almost couldn't handle how adorable the small boy was. How had this become his life? He didn't know, but he was very grateful.

"We can stay for a little while but then we must be going." Once Harry nodded his agreement, Sirius and Doris both sorted out clothes for the young boy whilst Remus picked out the rest for the adults.

It only took a couple of minutes and soon Sirius was fishing out his coins and handing them over to the lady. Harry caused a bit of a fuss and leaving so soon, but he promised Doris that they would come back.

"Well I should hope so," Doris said bending down so she was eye level with Harry, "I've got to see my favourite customer again!"

"Fave-it?" Harry asked, eyes wide behind his glasses.

"Favouritist favourite."

Once everyone had left the shop, they headed towards one of Sirius' favourite shops, ' _Quality Quidditch Supplies'._

He was hoping that Harry would share the same enthusiasm for Quidditch as both he and James did, but unfortunately for Sirius he would have to wait a few years before Harry could actually ride a broom properly.

"Ooh," Harry said as soon as they stepped, already trying to race ahead and look at everything.

Sirius loved this shop more than most, as this place held a lot of dear memories of him when he was younger. Through all the years at Hogwarts, Quidditch was one of his favourite things to do. Distracted him from the dark thoughts of his home life, Sirius was adamant in the thought that Harry would never have to deal with that.

Remus took Harry's hand, leading him around the shop in hopes to distract him enough so that Sirius could find some birthday presents. Harry was too interested with everything in the shop to really notice that Sirius had wandered away a bit.

Although there wasn't a lot you could get a newly turned three year old in terms of Quidditch, seeing as it was quite a dangerous game, there were at least a few things. And Sirius purchased all of them. From a small pack of playing cards, with only the most famous Quidditch players faces on, to a Quidditch top that was a deep red that had the number seven on it and a little toy golden snitch that fluttered around the air, but only a short distance meaning that anyone, including little boys, could catch it.

Once Sirius was finished with his purchases, putting them inside of his never-ending bag, he went over to where Remus and Harry were looking at the brooms.

"Not until you're older." Sirius heard the werewolf mutter, and in response Harry let out a low whine in outrage at the thought of _waiting._

"Not now?" Harry asked in what Sirius thought was his cute, _I get what I want_ voice, but Remus didn't bow down, still shaking his head explaining that it was too dangerous for Harry to be flying a broomstick right now.

"And that is final Harry." Sirius said, swooping in so the blame won't rest solely on Remus.

"Noo.." Harry whined again, but the two wouldn't budge and the subject was soon dropped due to the fact that the three of them had left the shop and were now heading back out into the crowd.

The spent the better part of a day in Diagon Alley, going to various shops including the owl emporium, which Harry was fascinated by and could not look away from all the owls and it took several minutes to convince the little boy that one, they don't need an owl right now, and two, that they had to leave the shop eventually and not just stay there forever. They also went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, where they all actually had a good time, Harry managing to get ice cream all around his mouth. By the time they got back, the air was starting cool down and the sun was starting to settle for the night.

"Did you have fun then?" Sirius asked, putting the tired boy down on the sofa. Somehow Harry had managed to be awake the whole day without feeling a little sleepy, but as soon as he was home his eyes were drooping and his body going lax which meant it was nap time. Even though it meant he was going to be up late tonight.

"Mmmm, fank-oo P'foot." Harry mumbled as his eyes closed and he drifted off to dream world.


	3. Full Moon Party Time

The full moon was tonight. Although Sirius and Remus didn't have a strong plan as to what they were really going to do, seeing as Harry was still only just two years old, turning three in a few days, they could not leave him alone for the night. But yet there was no one that Sirius trusted enough to look after Harry during the dark hours, not without himself or Remus being there. And it wasn't like Harry loved the idea of Sirius leaving, still clinging tightly onto the man whenever he could, just in case.

"What about Dumbledore?" Remus asked, sitting at the kitchen table opposite Sirius as they tried finding a suitable babysitter for the night. Harry could be heard and seen from his spot in the living room, playing with his toys on the floor.

"Do you not think he would be busy?" Sirius asked, although finding the thought unsettling, leaving Harry with the headmaster but knowing this was one of the last options. If anyone could protect Harry, it would be that man.

"Couldn't hurt to check," Remus pointed out and Sirius couldn't help but agree, moving to send the man a message. "But Sirius, I am sure I will be fine on my own. I have been surviving these past few years, one more full moon won't hurt…" But the man was cut off from just one look from Sirius, who was glaring at the werewolf.

"Nope. I am finally out of that wretched prison cell and I don't want to feel completely useless, and this I know I can help you with. So no more arguments, I'll send this message to Dumbledore and you will have as good a night as possible."

With no ability to argue, Remus remained silent.

"P'foot…" Harry came stumbling into the kitchen a few seconds later, unshed tears filling his eyes.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" Sirius asked, kneeling down so the two of them were them were the same height.

"I hurts" Harry said in a shaky voice, lifting up his arm and show his godfather the reddened skin on his hand.

"Oh baby," Sirus said softly pulling Harry towards him for a hug. "How did you do that?"

"I burn it on the fiwa."

"The fire?" Sirius asked, confused. Although there was a fireplace in the living room, at that moment the wood was not burning seeing as it was too hot due to the sunny weather for that extra heat. There shouldn't have been a way for Harry to burn his hand.

Harry didn't respond, his only gesture was letting tears fall down his face as he continued to hold out his burnt hand to his Godfather. Sirius gave Remus a look and the man went into the living room to investigate whilst Sirius tried to patch up his poor boy.

"Come on then." Sirius said, lifting Harry up and sitting him on top of the table so that he could try and heal the small wound.

Whilst Sirius was playing medic, Remus wandered back in with a confused look on his face, his skin noticeably paler. "The fire, it's lit."

"What?"

"I've put it out now, it was boiling in that room. But the fireplace was lit and crackling quite well."

"How?" At that point both adults looked at the little child sitting, staring at his now sorted hand without a care in the world. Almost simultaneously Remus and Sirius looked up at each other with wide eyes. Although wandless magic did occur throughout the wizarding world, it was only done by people with great skill. Usually, not by two year olds.

"Harry baby," Sirius asked cautiously, "where did that fire come from?" He had bent down so that he was eye-level with the boy. All Harry did was shrug his shoulders and stay silent. Sirius let out a frustrated sigh but was no put down by the boy's response.

"Baby, we just want to know how you got that ouchie." Sirius said pointing to the damaged hand. At that Harry looked up, then bought his hand up for Sirius to see.

"Was fiwa?" Harry said and Sirius nodded.

"We know it was a fire baby," Sirius spoke gently, "but where did the fire come from?" Sirius had changed his tone to a lighter one in hopes to entice an answer out of the boy.

"It-it was just der..." Harry mumbled, "I play! I play, me a fiwa-fiter!" Harry said, suddenly excited. "I play and den real fiwa!"

"Harry, when there's a fire we don't go towards it okay? Fires are hot and we don't want any more ouchies."

"No ouchie!"

"So when you see a fire?"

"No go! Fiwa fiwa!"

"There's a good boy. Now I'm going to bring a few of your toys in here and you can play in the kitchen alright?" Before Harry could respond, Sirius was already heading towards the living room and collecting some of Harry's favourites.

Both Sirius and Remus knew what this meant, that Harry was more powerful than either could really understand. Maybe Dumbledore coming over would be a good idea after all seeing as he was all knowing.

"Sirius…" Remus started once they were both sitting at the kitchen table keeping a careful eye on their little boy.

"I know." Sirius closed his eyes and leant his head back, "I know."

"We have no idea what he can do. We can't just leave him."

"Where on earth did you get the idea that we would leave him?" Sirius asked astounded, the thought had never even crossed his mind.

"Not like that Padfoot." Remus said calmly, and Sirius could tell that he wanted to roll his eyes, "for the night. Full moon and all."

"Dumbledore is one of the cleverest and most powerful wizard there is. If anyone could look after Harry it is him. He might even be able to figure out how powerful he is."

"I suppose you're right." Remus mumbled.

"I always am."

The owl came back late in the afternoon, confirming that Dumbledore could look after Harry for the night and was in fact looking forward to the visit. Which then meant that Sirius and Remus had to have to tell the young wizard that he was going to be leaving for the night.

"Hey Harry," Sirius spoke in a light tone, sitting down on the floor next to the small boy. Harry was back to playing with his toys, completely immersed which meant that he ignored his Godfather and carried on in his own little world. "Harry, would you like to visit Dumbledore tonight?"

"D'dore?" Harry whispered, looking up from his play to look at Sirius.

"Yeah, do you remember him? He was there when I came and picked you up from your Aunt and Uncles."

"Send back?" Harry asked alarmed at the mention of the two.

"No, no don't worry. Never send back." Sirius promised, leaning forward to kiss the boys forehead. "Just tonight, we want you to go to Dumbledore."

"Why?"

And that was the question that Sirius did not know how to answer. In part he didn't want to lie to the boy, he _never_ wanted to lie to Harry. But along with that is the fact that the whole reason the two were parting for the night was due to Remus being a werewolfand both Remus and Sirius did not think that telling Harry would be a good idea at that point in Harry's life. So Sirius went with option B.

"Moony, he's not feeling well and we- we don't want you to get sick." Partly true.

"Me help?" Harry asked, pointing his little finger at himself with wide green eyes that shone right through his round glasses and into the older man's soul.

"Oh sweetheart," Sirius whispered, pulling the boy into his lap just he could hold the boy he loved so dearly. "If you could help, we absolutely would want you there. You know that, but not this time alright?" Harry accepted that, having not quite realised that it meant that he would have to split from Sirius for the night. "But it also means I won't be able to stay with you for the night," Sirius added, just to be clear, "I've got to look after Moony."

It only took Harry a moment to realise what his godfather said, but it took a solid half hour to actually calm to boy down enough for Sirius to talk to him and for the young boys tears to stop. Sirius tried his hardest to soothe the Harry, even Remus came in and tried but nothing seemed to work. They figured it was a much worse reaction that when Sirius left for the day, due to the fact that Harry was leaving the house and going with someone who was essentially a stranger to him.

"Harry," Sirius tried again but all it did was make Harry let out a louder cry, but Sirius could tell he was calming down somewhat due to the boys hitched breathing and strained voice. "Shhh," Sirius soothed as he placed Harry back into his lap and started stroking the boy's hair.

"I sowwy." Harry sobbed out, his small hands grasping at the material of his godfathers clothes, "I sowwy." Sirius didn't even know whether to the boy was apologising for crying so much or in some way trying to convince Sirius to stay. Harry's voice was cracking from overuse and it must have hurt him to talk or cry in away because all his was let out small whimpers as he eyes slowly drooped. Exhaustion must have taken over the little boy from all the energy he had used during his freak out. In only a matter of minutes Harry was out, his breathing evened out and body relaxed.

"Okay," Sirius whispered as he picked up his godson, "it's all going to be okay." Letting the boy rest on the sofa, quickly throwing a blanket over him, the man walked into the kitchen to see Remus sitting there already prepared with a large coffee for Sirius.

"Thanks," Sirius spoke quietly, enjoying the silence that settled around the house. He slowly sipped the hot drink, his body still not used to the effect of caffeine which means he will be able to stay awake through all hours of the night.

"Sirius…" Remus breathed ready to fight again on Sirius' decision to stay with Remus but the older man just shook his head. Remus was already looking ill, his face pale and gaunt.

"Dumbledore will be here in a couple of hours. I'll get Harry's stuff ready."

The sky was beginning to edge darkness when the fire flamed for a moment and Dumbledore stepped out. "Ah, good evening Sirus, Remus," Dumbledore said when he spotted them, "And Mr Potter." Dumbledore smiled at the small boy who had woken up from his nap only an hour ago and was clinging desperately to his godfather. Currently Harry was sitting on Sirius' lap, both hands clutching the material of his shirt and face smushed into his godfathers chest in hopes that if he stuck himself to the man, maybe they wouldn't leave.

But it seemed that plan was failing. "He's feeling a bit shy today isn't he?" Sirius cooed, jogging the boy on his knew. Harry just stayed firmly where he was, not even looking at the Dumbledore. But the older wizard just gave the two a knowing smile, like he had dealt with this every day.

"No worries," Dumbledore's calm voice spoke, "does young Mr Potter here have anything he wants for the night?"

"Oh yes," Remus went a grabbed the bag that Sirius had prepared filled with Harry's favourites. Including his pyjamas, soft toy that he had affectionately named Prongs after finding out that was his father's nickname and a small charm that was a golden yellow representing the stone Citrine, Sirius' birth stone in hopes to comfort the boy. "I think that's it." Remus said looking around the kitchen as if to double check. Harry was still clutching tightly to Sirius, his glasses having to be placed into his packed bag otherwise they would have smashed against Sirius chest.

Once Dumbledore was holding the bag, quickly and silently, so that Harry would not realise what was happening, the headmaster placed his hands on Harry so that he was able to take his weight and remove him from the grip he had on his godfather. It only a few moments for Harry to realise what was happening and to let out a weak cry hands straining to reach his Godfather.

Sirius was holding back tears.

"There we go Harry" Dumbledore spoke softly, rocking the boy slightly in hopes to calm him down. "Do you want to say goodbye?"

"P'foot." Was all Harry whispered before turning his face away from the two men and into Dumbledore's chest, seemingly hurt by their 'betrayal' and intending to ignore them.

"Bye Harry." Remus whispered, walking over the small boy and placing a kiss on the back of his head as the boy refused to move.

Sirius then got up, placing a small kiss to a similar spot to Remus, "Bye baby." And then both Dumbledore and Harry were gone.

"I feel like the worst human being on the planet." Remus said straight away. Sirius just blinked rapidly and sat down heavily on a chair in the kitchen.

Once Harry and Dumbledore had gotten back to Hogwarts, the professor apparating to his office, he set Harry down onto the floor and placed the packed bag on his desk. "Well Mr Potter," the headmaster said, "what would you like to do?"

"P'foot." Came the small reply after a minute of silence.

"Unfortunately we cannot go and see your godfather until tomorrow." Dumbledore stated, "But we are currently in Hogwarts."

Harry looked up as the man said those words.

"Hog'wawt?" Harry replied shakily, "Where mummy and daddy went?" Whilst Harry had been looking at all the photos that Sirius and Remus could find, the two explained each story behind each moving picture. Which include magic tails from the time spent a Hogwarts, from the time spent in the forbidden forest to the adventures in the whomping willow.

"As well as Sirius and Remus. I could show you to their old bedrooms if you would like?" Harry's eyes lit up. Taking the small boys hand, Dumbledore led the boy down the set of spiral stairs and towards the Gryffindor common room. Due to it being the middle of July, the school was empty of all students and most teachers. Only a few stayed for the summer.

This meant that Harry could walk as slowly as possible and stare at everything he walked past without a fuss. Each portrait that interested him he would stare at and usually the paintings stared right back making the boy giggle.

It took far longer than it should to get to the dorms in Gryffindor. Harry got distracted by the many staircases and winding corridors but if it meant that the boy was happy and distracted from his temporary split from his godfather, then Dumbledore was quite happy to go along with it.

"Daddy bed?" Harry asked pointing to the one of the far left, perfectly made with red and golden sheets covering. The headmaster nodded, watching as the boy was fascinated with everything in the room. When they had first gone it Harry had immediately asked which was one was Sirius' and quickly ran over to it. He reached out with an unsteady hand and gently touched the sheets before then moving on towards everyone and ended up next to his father's bed.

"Yes, and if you see here…" Dumbledore moved towards the large wooden frame and bent to show Harry a little carving that had stayed on the bed since it had been carved in. The word 'lily' was written on and Dumbledore watched as Harry slowly ran his fingers over the uneven wood. When it was first found, the little carved out word, Mr Filch had been set out to sort it before the new students came flooding in. But Dumbledore had stopped him, knowing that a battle was arising against the dark lord and he wanted that to be finished with before wiping away any memories. Of course with the end result, the headmaster was very glad to have never gotten rid of a solid memory of both James and Lily Potter.

The boy spent a long time wandering around the room, asking small questions whenever he felt like he needed to and Dumbledore would do his best to answer. However much Dumbledore was being praised for being one of the most intelligent wizards, he still could not know everything that the marauders got up to during their stay at the school.

Soon the two were back holding hands and walking towards different sections of the castle. Exploring. It had been years since Dumbledore had explored the castle especially with someone who had not known what was magic was less than two weeks ago and so young.

For dinner the two went into the kitchen and met the house elves, meeting Tilkey and Sanby who promised to bring plates of food up to the headmaster and his friend. So the young man and professor meandered back to the headmaster's office, Dumbledore seeing the boys eyes slip close and yawns becoming increasing more regular showing how tired Harry was. He would have dinner and then it would be bedtime.

Tilkey and Sanby along with many more house elves bought up plates of food from mouth-watering lasagne to large bowls of tomato soup. Along with breads, salads and roasted vegetables. A large table had to be transferred into the office to accommodate all the food that was bought up. Harry loved it, giggling and clapping every time an elf would snap into the room with another plate of food. Dumbledore suspected that was the reason there was such an enormous amount.

Harry was only a small boy and was becoming tired so he only ate a few pieces of cut up lasagne with a small slice of cherry pie for dessert. Once the boy had finished sipping his juice Dumbledore knew that the next step was getting him ready for bed.

Counting on the fact that the boy would be tired he attempted to get the boy into his pyjamas and towards a bathroom that would allow Harry to brush his teeth and go to the toilet before bed. Harry was lethargic and no help in changing his clothes, most of the time sucking his thumb.

The main challenge was getting Harry to bed and getting him to stay there. Although Dumbledore had a bedroom right next to his office, he decided that the both of them would go down towards a room more child friendly. Harry would sleep in one room with a small bed, meant for children. And in the next room over Dumbledore would sleep.

"P'foot, say goo'nite?" Harry had asked right before he was meant to sleep. Dumbledore shook his head, reaching out for the small charm that he found in the bag.

"Unfortunately Mr Potter your godfather is unavailable right now." No doubt right in the middle of dealing with Remus as a werewolf. "But he did give me this to give to you." Dumbledore pressed the small stone into Harrys hand and immediately Harry grasped it tightly.

"Whats it?" Harry asked, the charm dark even in the lit room.

"This is your godfathers. It's very precious to him and he gave it to you so you could keep it safe and give it back to him when you next see him."

Harry gasped lightly at the implication, clutching it tighter against his chest. "The only way you'll be able to give it back to him however Harry is if you sleep."

Almost immediately Harry settled down on his bed holding the charm in his hand and closing his eyes. "Goo'nite Mwister D'dore."

"Goodnight Mr Potter." Dumbledore spoke quietly, reaching for his wand and casting the room into darkness as all the candles flickered out. The only light coming from the moon shining through the window.

It was early next morning when the professor knew Harry was awoke. There was light footsteps patting against the wooden floor and a door opening and quietly shutting. Luckily for Dumbledore he had woken before the boy which meant he was ready to greet Harry before he wandered off.

"Ah, Mr Potter I see that you are awake." Dumbledore said once he had stepped out of his room, startling the boy.

"Find P'foot?" Harry asked almost desperately. Although Sirius had said that Harry could come back as early as he wanted Dumbledore knew that both men would be exhausted and he wanted them both to rest before having to deal with a hyper infant.

"How about breakfast first and then we'll go find Sirius?" Harry seemed happy with the concept of food and the idea that he will be seeing his godfather today so he happily strolled along with Dumbledore directing him. Today they were going to eat breakfast in the great hall.

It was empty apart from one long table at the back and the professor was hoping it would give the boy time to run around and be calm before going back home.

Again the house elves out did themselves with breakfast bringing along pastries, meats and cereal for everyone to eat. Although the number of people expanded slightly from the two of them last night due to a couple of teachers joining the headmaster and Harry Potter for breakfast there was still far too much food for all to eat. Harry only a few bites, seeming almost anxious at getting back. Dumbledore noticed that he was clutching the charm tightly and somehow manoeuvring so he didn't have to let it go.

"Harry dear, why don't you sit down and finish the rest of your breakfast?" McGonagall asked the boy who was sitting a few feet away from the table and playing with a toy truck that was bought for him.

"Hmm, no fank-oo" Harry replied absently, not really concentrating on what the teacher was saying.

"It's fine Minerva," Dumbledore whispered to the woman, "he just wants to see Sirius."

"Well isn't that sweet." The teacher replied, a small delicate smile placed upon her face a few seconds before it slipped away as she carried on eating her food.

It took for Harry to be wandering aimlessly for Dumbledore to take him back to his home and by that time it was late morning. Harry had played with his truck, his bear, and his blocks, in fact all of the toys packed and with each one he got bored and moved on until there was nothing left. He took to walking around the castle but soon lost interest because 'P'foot and moony not here' Harry explained.

"Come on then Harry," Dumbledore said, "time to go home."

"Rweally?" Harry asked, his attitude changing from a small sad boy to a ball of happiness. "Now?" He asked just to make sure.

"Right now." Dumbledore replied with a smile on his face. Harry and the professor cleared up all of the small boy's possessions, placing them back into the bag all expect for the small charm that Harry held on to.

"Ready?" Which was a stupid question to ask because this is all that Harry has wanted since he apparated into Hogwarts. Predictably the boy nodded and clutched at the professors hand and held tightly as they apparated back to Harry's home.

Dumbledore didn't know where Sirius and Remus would be in the house when the two got back, he was certainly expected Remus to be asleep but Sirius might have been waiting Harry's return. And as usual Dumbledore was correct seeing as when they apparated into the kitchen, Sirius was sitting there by the kitchen table.

"Pa'foot!" Harry shouted as soon as he saw him, letting go of Dumbledore's hand and running straight for the animagus. Sirius stood up, a large smile breaking out of his face as he swept up the young boy into his arms.

"Harry." The main said in a much more subdued manner. The two clutched each other tightly, Harry having strong arms wrapped around his godfather's neck and Sirius wrapped his arms around the small boys frame.

It was like the two hadn't seen each other in years, not hours.

But Dumbledore understood, knowing that Sirius had been taken so cruelly away from everything and everyone he loved and he wasn't ready for that to happen again. Especially with Harry.

"Missed 'oo" Harry mumbled into the man's neck, looking like he was quite comfortable and never letting go again.

"I missed you too Harry, very much so." The man turned to Dumbledore and gave him a small smile. "Thank you for looking after him." Sirius said sincerely.

"It is quite alright, Mr Potter and I had a very good time." Harry was moved so that he was resting against the side of Sirius' body, weight on Sirius' hip which meant that Harry could look at Dumbledore.

"Fank-oo mwister d'dore." Harry said and Dumbledore gave him a bright smile.

"The pleasure is all mine but I am afraid I must be off." Dumbledore said, placing all of Harry's bag back onto the kitchen table. "So I'll bid you a farewell. And I do hope Remus feels better."

Once Dumbledore was gone Sirius sat back down into the chair he was previously occupying, now with Harry on his lap.

"How was your night with Dumbledore?" Sirius asked, letting one of his hands rub soothing circles onto the little boys back.

"Good." Was all Harry said, holding on tighter to his godfather. "Got dis." Harry whispered bringing a hand round a showing the charm that was packed in the bag.

"You kept it with you?" Sirius asked, secretly pleased that Harry liked it. Harry just nodded in return, placing the charm into the older man's hand and the proceeding to wrap both his arms back around Sirius' neck. It seemed like there would be a lot more cuddling in the future. Not that Sirius was complaining.

It seemed however that Harry refused to let go of the older man however, following him wherever the animagus would go. Sirius was hoping that Harry would play with his toys and that Sirius could have a nap but it looked like that wasn't going to happen. So Sirius settled for plan B which was where they both nap together.

Sirius was heading towards the stairs and could hear Harry behind him, walking close, not wanting his godfather out of his line of sight. Once Sirius had reached the stairs he turned round and picked the boy up. Remus would say he was being overprotective but Sirius didn't like the idea of Harry walking up and down the stairs.

"How about this," Sirius suggested to Harry, "we go to my room and you can play there?" Harry nodded at that and Sirius grinned, kissing the boys forehead.

Once they got to the room Sirius dropped Harry graciously on the bed making him bounce and laugh out loud. Sirius collapsed down next to him, his stomach resting against the mattress and head mashed into the pillow. "P'foot," Harry giggled crawling over so he was laying on his side opposite Sirius.

"Love ya Harry." Sirius said tiredly, reaching to stroke the boy's cheek once before closing his eyes. He felt the mattress move, meaning that Harry was moving and then he felt Harry snuggled up next to him, face resting against Sirius' chest. And Sirius fell asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in years.


	4. Birthday Party

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while, haven't really had much motivation. But this chapter was nearly done anyway so I thought I would finish it up. Hope you like. Review if you so wish!**

Once Sirius awoke it was to find Harry still very much snuggled into his chest, a little puddle of drool pooling on the sheets where Harrys mouth had been agape whilst he slept. Tiredly, the older man's brain still finding its way into the land of living, Sirius ran his hand through the dark hair of his godson. He lay there for a few minutes, enjoying the silence of the room, the only sound coming from the heavy breathing of the young boy and the faint snores in the background from Remus in the other room.

Soon Sirius was awake enough to move without having to rouse the boy, pressing a small kiss to Harrys head before extracting himself from the tight grip. Harry let out a little whine at the loss of contact making Sirius pause, but the boy soon settled back into the sheets, letting out a soft snore.

Sirius made his way down the stairs, peaking out of the window to see the sun heading towards its end for the day meaning that the two of them had slept for a good few hours. Also meaning that Harry would not be easy to put to bed tonight. Sirius knew that Remus would not be waking for a few more hours, maybe not even coming out of his bedroom until the next morning due to his tough night so Sirius was on his own with dealing with the infant.

It was only five minutes since Sirius had wandered downstairs and attempted to try and cook some form a dinner for the occupants of the house when he heard a loud thud from upstairs followed by a cry. Before Sirius even realised what he was doing he was running back up the stairs towards the noises, towards to where his little boy would be.

Harry was sitting by the side of the bed on the floor, rubbing his head as tears rolled down his face with the sourest look on his face. "P'foot..." Harry whispered when he saw the man, reaching his arms out as a signal for the man that he wanted to be lifted up. Sirius complied, lifting the boy up into his arms and cooing as he searched for injury.

"It's okay baby," Sirus whispered, "you're alright." Once Sirius concluded that Harry hadn't hurt himself other than a small bruise that would cease to hurt in a few minutes he carried the boy down the stairs, letting Harry latch onto him as tightly as he wanted.

Harry was still crying when the two were settled downstairs, the small boy sitting in the older man's lap. "Why the tears huh?" Sirius asked, "Your head still hurting?" He questioned but Harry shook his head, reaching out a hand and pulling on the collar of the shirt Sirius was wearing. Harry looked at him with his wide green eyes, tears still slipping down his face as he waited for Sirius to somehow figure out why he was still upset.

"Hmm, you being a quiet boy now?" Sirius spoke, letting one hand rub up and down along Harrys back in hopes to comfort him. "Are you sad because…" Sirius paused for a second before asking, "You're hungry?" Harry shook his head. "Are you a smelly little boy?" Sirius joked in hopes to get Harry to crack a smile, taking an exaggerated sniff of the boy, scrunching his nose up in a pretend foul gesture, "pew-wee." Sirius said making the boy laugh just a little, "Not smelly then?" Sirius asked and Harry again shook his head. "Let's see," Sirius thought back to the day and he knew it had been emotional for the boy, especially being separated from Sirius for an extended amount of time, and waking up without him probably wasn't very fun. Oh. Sirius had got it.

"Did you think Padfoot had left you when you woke up?" Sirius asked in a quiet sympathetic voice, and at that Harry nodded fervently, a small cry escaping from his mouth. "Oh Harry." Sirius whispered, hugging the boy close and cooing slightly. "I'm here now, not going anywhere." Sirius said hoping to ease the boy. He took the gently rocking the boy and letting the tears run out, "It's okay." Sirius kept on repeating and soon the cries tapered off, Harry just sniffling slightly until he pushed his face away from Sirius' chest and looked up at his godfather.

"Sowwy," Harry whispered rubbing at his eyes.

"It's okay baby. Nothing to be sorry about." Sirus kissed the boys forehead before lifting him up, placing Harry on his hip and walking into the kitchen. "Now, my little monkey, what would you like for dinner?"

Sirius managed to make a sandwich for them both with only the use of one hand as Harry refused to be put down, each time he attempted the boy would let out a small cry, pulling on Sirius' heart strings and he would quickly scoop Harry back up and hold him protectively to his chest whispering a small apology. It seems that Sirius was still not forgiven for leaving Harry last night. But the sick comfort that Sirius got from the fact that Harry was just as distraught as Sirius was when the two left each other the previous day made Sirius feel ashamed. He didn't want Harry or himself to be so clingy to one another, but Remus reassured Sirius that what both Sirius and Harry went through with going to Azkaban and Harry with being with the Dursleys, it was perfectly normal to be so attached.

When Dumbledore took Harry away and the small boy had refused to even look at the two adults in the room, that was one of the most heart-breaking moments of Sirius' life and he never ever wanted to feel like that again, or make it so that Harry would feel like that. He was very close to rushing after them and stealing Harry back with promises the never leave him again, but then he turned to Remus and knew that it was for the best. At least for the night.

The full moon that night was one of the worst that Remus had experienced in a while. Although Snape's new potion was helping with the transition and mind set when Remus was a wolf, it was still early days of Snape brewing it which meant it had its faults that needed to be worked through for it to be perfect. The pain was still agonising for Remus and seeing your best friend like that, when you had missed out on it for a few years and forgotten the detail, was horrifying. That emotional exhaustion coupled with the distraught of seeing Harry so unhappy made for a very tired Sirius, which was he very much needed that nap and very much liked the idea that Harry was snuggled next to him; safe.

Sirius placed Harry on his special chair and immediately sat down next to him so the boy wouldn't cry out, and proceeded to cut Harry's sandwich up into small bitesize pieces so that he wouldn't choke. "Here you go munchkin," Sirius said when he presented the food to Harry.

"Fank-oo." Harry whispered before taking a bite, chomping down on it before picking up another piece and slowing gnawing on that. Once Sirius could confirm that Harry was settled he set to work on his own sandwich until he felt eyes on him, looking up he saw his godson staring at him. "P'foot?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Whewe Mwoon-ee?"

"He's sleeping, he's still not feeling great." Sirius answered, looking up to the ceiling where he knew Remus was.

"Oh," Harry puffed his cheeks out managing to get butter from the sandwich across his cheeks, "Me no help?"

"Not today baby, maybe tomorrow he'll feel better and can come out and play?" At that a bright smile bloomed onto the boy's face and he nodded eagerly to show his agreement. "Okay, finish your sandwich and then you can play for a little while." Sirius instructed pointing to the forgotten meal.

"You play with me?" Harry asked, picking up the sandwich but not yet eating it, only fiddling.

"I'll play with you if you finish your dinner." Sirius said and at that Harry stuffed the little piece of bread and cheese into his mouth and chewed loudly wanting eat it hurriedly so that he could quickly start playing with his godfather.

Once everything was cleared away and Sirius managed to wipe away half of Harrys dinner from the boy's face, the two were sitting on carpeted floor. Harry held one hand on the truck, idly moving it up and down and making small noises as he did so, and one hand in Sirius' a casual grip just to make sure that Sirius knew that he wasn't allowed to leave.

"Do you know what next week is, baby?" Sirius asked Harry, making the boy pause in his play for just a second before shaking his head and going back. "It's _somebody's_ birthday!" Sirius said gleefully, grabbing Harry and placing him in his lap making him drop the truck and squeal as his godfather started to tickle him.

"N-no! Stop!" Harry called out, squirming away from the evil hands of his Padfoot as he continued to tickle the boy and make him peel with laughter.

"But I'm the birthday monster!" Sirius laughed, "Here to give the birthday boy an early present!" Sirius continued tickling the boy only for a few more moments, seeing that Harry had gone pink from being so breathless. They both panted quietly for a second, letting the two cool down.

"What do you want to do for your birthday?" Sirius asked more seriously, not knowing whether Harry would give a proper response or not. It didn't surprise Sirius when all Harry did was shrug, probably not knowing what a birthday really was.

That was alright though, because Sirius had it all planned out. He had bought all the gifts during his two adventures out shopping. He also knew that this was a perfect opportunity for Harry to make friends. It was an exciting time where children would thrive and not feel awkward which was why he had invited the Weasley's over; all five of their children. As well as that Neville Longbottom was coming and a few other children that came from families within the order that fought against Voldemort. Ones that he trusted.

Three years old Harry was turning. Sirius had only been around for a third of Harry's life and for him that wasn't even close to enough to what he wanted and he knew for a fact that James would have agreed with him there. But Sirius was going to work very hard making it up to Harry even if he has to do it for the rest of his life. Starting with this grand birthday party.

"Do you know how old you're going to turn Harry?" Sirius asked the boy who has just wiggled his way off of Sirius' lap and collected the toy truck that he had previously been playing with before the birthday monster attacked.

"Mmm, noh." Harry said not really looking like he cared much.

"Well Mr Piglet you will be turning three!" Sirius showed Harry three fingers on his hand; pinkie, ring and middle to demonstrate how old the boy was turning. Harry looked up, glancing to the hand and reaching his arm out to touch it.

"Fwee?" Harry asked fiddling with the fingers, his touch light.

"Three! There's a clever boy!" Harry preened at the praise, "so if you are going to be turning three next week, what's your age now?" Sirius knew that teaching him this would not be enough and school will inevitably become an issue. He knew for a fact that he himself would not be a good teacher for the boy seeing as he barely concentrated himself during classes, he certainly would not be able to teach. He would have to have a discussion with Remus about what they were going to do.

"Erm, fwee?" Harry asked, trying to replicate the three fingered gesture that Sirius was making. The older man shook his head.

"No baby, you're two right now." He then changed the amount of fingers he was holding up to two.

"Two?" Harry asked and Sirius nodded. "Me two?" He asked and Sirius nodded again a big smile breaking out on his face.

"There we go! Good boy!" Sirius celebrated causing Harry to giggle.

The two played for a bit longer before Sirius saw it was approaching Harry's bed time. "Harry," Sirius said grabbing the boy's attention, "bath time." Harry shook his head, ready to crawl away from the terrible nightmare that was bath time. "Yes monkey," Sirius managed to pick up the squirming child, "you were able to get away with no having one yesterday." Harry usually loved bath time but today he seemed to not want to comply, ready to go with full blown war if it meant he could get out of it. "I thought you liked baths." Sirius stated and Harry just shrugged, not giving a hint of a reason as to why he didn't want his bath.

"I'll even do the spell that makes the bubbles change colour?" Sirius suggested but that didn't get a reaction either. Usually when bath times came around Harry was docile, but seeing as he had just had a long nap which had given him energy and the fact that he was being a wriggly bug right now that clearly wasn't the case.

"It's alright, you don't have to go to sleep right after bath time." Sirius commented, hoping that was the reason for the rebel. It looked like Sirius' judgement was correct as Harry soon settled. Little did the boy know that Sirius planned on filling the bath with lavender, a herb that will slowly entice the boy to the world of dreams.

Whilst setting the bath up Sirius placed Harry on the toilet, letting him get on with his business as Sirius kept a watchful eye on him. When Harry was finished Sirus made him clean his teeth, knowing that the boy would be far too tired once the bath was complete to do anything other than be carried to bed. When the bath was full and the scent of lavender was wafting through the air Harry was placed in the water. Almost immediately the boy relaxed, letting out a long sigh and unwinding his tense muscles. "You a tense boy?" Sirius commented but Harry didn't really reply, just letting out a series of snuffles before going silent once again.

It only took a few minutes to wash the boy but Harry stayed in there a lot longer. He let his hand drift along the surface of the water, squash the bubbles with his fist and splash the water which made it soak onto Sirius which seemed to be the most amusing thing for Harry as kept on repeating this action, letting out little giggles as he did so.

Soon though Harry could barely keep his head up, and that was the time Sirius knew for the kid to get out. So quickly standing, he grabbed a towel and picked the boy. He unplugged the bath so the water was able to drain out and then he walked towards Harry's bedroom.

When they got to the doorway Harry made Sirius paused by reaching out a hand and pointing towards where Sirius' bedroom was. "Uh?"

"Sleeping in your own bed today buddy." Sirius said in a quiet voice, knowing that if he let Harry move and not sleep in his own room then it would become a common occurrence which would not be good.

"How about a story hey?" Sirius suggested to try and calm the boy and not let the waterworks start. Harry nodded, his head resting against the older man shoulder. Gently Sirius lay Harry on the bed, tucking him under the duvet and grabbing a book from the shelf. It was a book full of different fairy tales, this one about a princess trapped in a tower. "Once upon a time…" Sirius started and surprisingly Harry stayed awake throughout the whole book. It wasn't that long but with the state Harry was in after the bath Sirius expected him to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"Story's finished baby," Sirius whispered, "which means it's time for sleepy-byes." Harry whined and shook his head, grabbing onto Sirius' hand. "Harry." Sirius said in a sterner tone, although it was still soft.

"Arm?" Harry asked, looking up at the man as if that word spoke everything that Sirius needed to know.

"Arm? Baby what do you mean by arm?"

"Arrmmm!" Harry groaned, sitting up and trying to jump out of bed but Sirius stopped him by grabbing him around the waist.

"Woah there!" Sirius said, "Where are you going?"

"Arm! Need arm!" Sirius could see that Harry was close to crying territory so he let the boy go, following closely as Harry stumbled his way without glasses towards Sirius' bedroom. Once he was there he managed to find the bedside table and the small charm that was left there by Sirius just before they had their nap.

"Oh you wanted your charm?" Sirius asked, and Harry nodded clutching the small stone tightly. Once he was satisfied that the stone was in fact secure in his grip he lifted his arms up waiting for Sirius to lift him and carry him back to his bedroom where he fell asleep quite happily.

"Night baby," Sirius said kissing the boys temple before moving the door just shy of being closed before heading back towards the bathroom and clearing up.

The 31st of July approached quite quickly for Sirius. He had told Harry what he was planning on doing when the day of the anniversary of his birth arrived, seeing as Harry was a quiet boy and having a house full of strangers would probably scare him. Harry didn't seem anxious about the party, more confused as to why Sirius was going to all this trouble for him.

"Harry," Sirius spoke to the boy who was on the floor again playing with his toys, "you remember when we spoke about your birthday?" All Harry did was nod and Sirius shared a look with Remus, letting him continue the conversation.

"Well, we want to celebrate your birthday with a little party, would that be alright?" The werewolf asked. Harry looked to Remus and then to Sirius with a frown on his face.

"Why?" Was all he asked.

"Because you're turning three!" Sirius exclaimed in hopes to get the boy excited. "And every child deserves a great party for their third birthday." Sirius explained.

"Mmm, Dud'y got one." Harry agreed, "but-but they say no! Me no Dud'y!" Harry's mood suddenly changing to be quite upset. Remus swooped in, picking up the boy and trying to comfort him.

"But we don't need to the listen to Dudley or your aunt and uncle do we?" Remus said softly, "we have our own rules." That fact seemed to calm Harry, but he still insisted on staying in Remus' safe hold until dinner time.

But that was a few days ago and now it was the real thing. Sirius woke himself up one hour before Harry usually roused meaning he had time to run around the house, getting decorations put up and using a little magic to help wrap the presents neatly. Remus was up as well and making food for the big birthday breakfast, with pancakes, pastries, bacon and all of Harry favourites.

When Sirius heard Harry wake up, the classic thump of Harry jumping off his bed and the walk towards the bathroom, the man ran up the stairs and helped the boy onto the toilet. Harry didn't like asking for help for the toilet, not really knowing how, so he usually just struggled until he got there or he had an accident. Sirius really needed to invest in a potty or nappies. He would ask Remus or go out shopping tomorrow he decided. He didn't want to leave Harry on his birthday.

He had only had an accident three times during the time Sirius had been with him, two during the night and one because of the fact he didn't ask for help. When Sirius found him, he was in floods of tears sitting in his wet clothes by the toilet and refusing to cooperate with Sirius as he tried to clean him up and help him, scared out of his mind. It ended with Sirius having to stop cleaning the boy up, only just able to get him out of his clothes and cleaned before Harry's cries became too much and Sirius cuddled with him against his chest until the tears stopped.

"You alright monkey?" Sirius asked once he got the bathroom, helping the boy up onto the toilet so that there would be no accidents on his birthday.

"Mmm." Was all Harry said, clearly still trying to wake up.

"Do you remember what day it is?" Sirius asked and Harry looked up, eyes wide.

"Burf-day?"

"That's right! And how old are you turning?"

"Fwee!" Sirius clapped a little, making the boy light up. Once Sirius had cleaned and helped Harry down and stood him on a little step to wash his hands, they travelled down the stairs towards where the decorations had been set up, including some magical balloons.

The balloons were scattered around the room, slowly changing colours. One went from bright pink, moving towards a dark maroon before landing on a rich deep purple. Then it slowly faded right back to bright pink, repeating the cycle. Harry was immediately drawn to a bold red balloon that gradually became a golden yellow. His small hand reached up, but he was too small to reach the floating object so Sirius helped lift him. Harry's hands lightly trailed along the thin golden rubber. When the hand came into contact with the balloon, even the smallest of touches, the balloon made a vicious blue colour which made a small gasp escape from Harry's lips. Slowly, ever so delicately for so such a young boy, he reached out with both hands, Sirius having to change his hold so that both his arms were wrapped around the young boy's body. A brilliant grin erupted on his face when he saw the balloon change colour under his hand prints to the same colour blue. When he let the balloon go, he saw the blue handprints for a single second before they faded back to the balloons overall golden colour.

"Down you get." Sirius said placing the boy down on his own chair, ready to be served his birthday breakfast.

Sirius lent over, cutting the bacon into smaller pieces and the egg into bitesize cuts. It took Harry a while to pick through everything, but the boy made sure that he got at least a bite from each individual dish.

Once the food was done Harry jumped down from his chair before either Sirius or Remus could interfere and walked the short distance to Sirius and placed his arms up in the now common signal that he wanted to be picked up. Quite happily Sirius set the birthday boy down on his lap, looking over to Remus to silently ask if he could clear up. Without a word Remus got his wand out and cast a quick spell that moved the dishes towards the sink, the tap starting to run. Harry looked around, eyes wide as they usually went whenever magic was done in the house.

"Present time!" Sirius then said, getting his wand and transferring the presents from where they were neatly stacked over to the table, right where Harry was sitting. Harry clapped, letting out a squeal of delight at the sheer amount of gifts in front of him.

"This one first," Sirius said pulling out a small box, the red paper bold against the bright golden bow wrapped neatly atop. Harry's small hands slowly moved towards the present, trying to pull the bow away but in the end he had to have Sirius' help, tearing through the thin paper. When it was free a small cardboard box was left. It was bright green with, " _Popping Rocks_ " written along it in bright yellow letters. Harry's eyebrows furrowed as he had no idea what it was. Remus let out a cough, leaping over towards where the object lay and picking it up.

"Sirius!" He looked over to see Sirius grinning manically, "Harry is far too young to be playing with this!"

"I know I know! Fire and all that, but I didn't get to play with these until I was in first year at Hogwarts, but I always saw my cousins playing with them when I was younger and I got so jealous. When I saw them I just had to get them."

"Harry has literally just started his life, do you want him to finish it so early?" Remus scolded, holding the snaps away from the boy as if they were going to pop right out and kill Harry there and then.

"You should know that I never want Harry to be hurt. Ever." Sirius seethed, unexpectedly aggravated at Remus' comments, and it looked like Remus understood as his face went from anger to acceptance in a matter of seconds. "And Harry would never be playing with them on his own, I would always be there. It's very safe and fun when you think about it." Sirius added just to be smug.

"Wha?" Harry asked confused at the fact that his present had been taken away from him so suddenly, his arms reaching out to where Remus was still clutching it.

"This," Sirius held out his hand to receive the box back and show his godson, "is something called Popping Rocks, where if you throw one," Sirius shook the little cardboard box to hear little balls rolling around, "then it explodes into a small little firework. I'll show you when it gets dark." Sirius promised, giving the box back to Remus who put it on a very high shelf.

"Next present!" Sirius called out, reaching for one and the next and more and they kept coming, Sirius' eyes getting brighter as he saw Harry getting happier with each one. The little boy would clap or squeal when he got something that he would like, sometimes almost immediately trying to play with until Sirius reminded him that there was more and the boy got excited all over again. Harry had gained a pile of different sorts of sweets, toys and games. Within that he even got a whole set of Quidditch balls, each individually wrapped coming in identical striped black and white boxes. Sirius got to explain to him the whole idea of Quidditch and what each ball did in the game. Harry didn't really take it in, just liked touching the different textures of the balls but it let Sirius explain what his favourite sport was to his favourite human and that made him happy. The last one, the little toy snitch, was wrapped especially because Sirius was sentimental. When Harry picked it up like he did with all over presents a pair of small wings popped out either side and he gasped quickly letting go instinctively, but the ball stayed level as the wings fluttered so quickly a small buzz was heard from them.

"Mmm...P'foot?" Harry said in a scared shaky voice, turning his head so that it was smushed against his godfather's chest. "I don't wike it..." Harry muttered, fisting at the material that Sirius was wearing. Instantly protective hands were wrapped round the small boy, the snitch was soon put back in its box and the buzzing died down. It took a few moments for Harry to come out from his protective cocoon, looking around and not finding the small golden ball of terror anywhere making Harry relax.

"Why don't you like the ball Harry?" Sirius asked but Harry just shrugged, letting out a shiver so Sirius dropped the subject, moving onto the next and very last present. The deep red Quidditch top that had the number seven on the back of it.

"Ooo! P'foot! Mwoon-ee!" Harry exclaimed, fisting the material of the top and letting out an excited squeak. It seemed as though Harry liked it. Quickly Sirius shimmied off Harry's pyjama top and replaced it with the dark red which Harry seemed to adore. Constantly fiddling with the silky material.

"Fank-oo." Harry spoke quietly, still looking down at the new top that was now his.

"That's quite alright Harry." Sirius said standing up and positioning Harry on his hip as he used his spare hand that wasn't wrapped up in securing Harry to clear up. Soon Remus and Sirius had cleared up all the wrapping paper and the presents were transferred either into the living room or to Harry's bedroom.

Looking at the golden clock ticking on the kitchen wall, it showed Sirius that the three of them only had a few hours before the guests were arriving. Meaning that they all had to shower and be dressed and presentable and have a range of food set before the guests arrived. They needed to get to work.

Remus went to shower first, leaving Harry and Sirius to tidy up the whole of down stairs. And by that Sirius cast a quick spell, leaving Harry speechless, and everything floated back to its original place meaning that for the next forty minutes the two could play instead of having to do boring stuff like tidy. And then Remus came down and scooped Harry up meaning it was time for Sirius to go and make himself look presentable.

Remus placed Harry in his special seat but he moved it closer to where Remus would be working so that Harry would feel included. Together Remus and Harry made a plate full of different types of sandwiches, although Remus did most of the work and had to try and stop Harry from eating all the bread and filling.

Luckily for the adults the cake was already made and decorated and was stored on a high shelf in a cupboard so that there was no chance of Harry seeing it.

"You excited?" Remus asked over the low volume of background music that was being played by the radio. Harry nodded, reaching out for another piece of bread but this time he was stopped by Sirius who has snuck down after getting ready.

"No eating before the party Harry," Sirius stated picking the young boy up and placing him on his hip. "Isn't your tummy full from all that yummy breakfast food?" Sirius asked bouncing the boy slightly. Harry nodded his head, and then placed his thumb in his mouth and started sucking.

Soon everything was set up, Remus doing most of the work whilst Harry and Sirius messed around. But Sirius argued it was the boy's birthday and he deserved to be happy every minute which just unfortunately meant that Sirius had to play with him instead of helping out.

The guests soon started to arrive, the Weasley's first and as soon as they stepped into the room there was a whole wave of brand new noise that got Harry gripping tightly to Sirius' hand.

"Ah, Harry!" Mrs Weasley said as soon as she saw the boy, acting as if they were old friends. A big smile was on her face as she travelled over to the birthday boy who was still wearing his new Quidditch top. He had refused to take it off. "Happy Birthday!" She said bending down so she was eye-level with the boy, "it was very nice of you to invite us to your party." Her voice softer now that she was closer. A small blush rose of the boy's face and he tucked himself towards Sirius.

"Harry, you being a little bit shy?" Sirius said looking down at the boy but Molly waved it off like she was expecting it.

"Why don't you meet Ron?" Molly said somehow reaching back and grabbing her son and pushing him forward, "he turned three just a couple of months ago." She stated, and when Harry looked up he saw a ginger freckled boy who was a couple of inches taller than Harry with a big smile on his face.

"We can pway!" Ron said reaching out a hand for Harry to take. The little black haired boy looked at the hand before glancing towards his godfather who gave him an encouraging nod and a light pat on the back. It only took a moment before Harry reached out his hand and took Ron's and the two ran off to play.

Sirius watched his godson for a few seconds before turning to the short woman standing in front of him. "Mrs Weasley, it's lovely of you to come."

"We were happy to be invited! My son, Ron, has been looking for a friend his age. It appears his older brothers just are not up to scratch." Sirius smiled in reply, before telling Molly of his concerns for Harry.

"I feel it will do Harry good to have someone his own age instead of two adults."

"Of course dear, it can get lonely for a boy on his own. But it seems like those two will become the best of friends." Molly spoke, pointedly looking towards her son and Harry as the two were in their own world playing.

It took a couple of hours for the party to die down and for the guests to leave. Harry had exhausted himself with social interaction, playing and coming down from a sugar high and was now falling asleep standing up. Sirius was not too far behind, from going to being alone for hours to having lots of people crowded in a small place, it had taken it's told on the animagi.

"Did you have a good time today?" Sirius asked when tucking Harry into bed. The boy nodded, beaming as he wiggled down the bed and got himself comfortable. "Well I'm glad." Sirius spoke softly. Harry yawned widely, his eyes closing and Sirius knew that in no time Harry will be asleep so he quickly said goodnight, kissed him on the forehead and left the room.

"He go down alright?" Remus asked once Sirius had gone back downstairs.

"Yeah, he was probably asleep before I even managed to walk out of the room." Sirius then turned and looked at the mess that was left over from the party.

"I'll sort this." Remus suggested at seeing the look on Sirius' face. "And before you argue, it won't take me long and I know how exhausted you must be after today. You never even sat down Sirius, so go to bed." Sirius knew from Remus' tone that he was not to be argued with, so quickly he bid him a goodnight and went off to get ready for bed.

As tradition, just before Sirius could climb into his sweet sweet bed, he went in and peaked on Harry just to check to see if he was alright. When he looked in he saw his godson snoozing away, clearly deeply asleep. Sirius whispered a final goodnight before going to bed himself.


End file.
